Morality Always Bites
by Charmed225
Summary: Set in the alternative future of 'Morality Bites'. Will Phoebe burn? Will Piper finally find happily ever after? What is Prue's secret? And where does Paige fit in to all this? COMPLETE!
1. The Future Ain't Pretty

Ok, this story is set in the alternative future shown in 'Morality Bites' (S2, ep2), in the year 2009. It isn't essential that you watch the episode, as I have changed most of it, but it might help. By the way, their past is the same as shown is S1, and 'Witch Trials' of S2, but after that, their history has changed. Oh, and Prue is 38, Piper is 35, Phoebe is 33 and Paige is 31 (yep Paige is in it too!).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed. There SOB the truth is out.

* * *

Chapter One

Prue Halliwell was fast asleep. Her arms supported her head as she rested forward on her desk, and she was breathing deeply. Her dyed-blonde hair had fallen across her peaceful face. Then the telephone rang.

'Wha…?' she muttered, lifting her head and staring around her with a confused expression. _I must have fallen asleep at work again _she realised as her office came into focus. There was another ring, and she lifted the receiver quickly.

'Prue Halliwell,' She answered in a business-like voice. A woman's voice came from the end of the line.

'Ms Halliwell, I was phoning to confirm your flight to London tomorrow at eight,' the woman began to stutter. There wasn't a single employee of Ms Halliwell's who wasn't afraid of their boss.

'Tomorrow at eight?' Prue snapped. 'That's not right, I'm due to be in Paris tomorrow evening. Which idiot double-booked me?'

The woman gulped audibly. Prue Halliwell had a heart of stone. No one could anger her and escape unscathed. And the annoyance in her employer's voice was apparent. The woman tried again.

'There must have been some mistake,' she began. 'I'll try and…'

'I have to go,' Prue cut in shortly as a knock sounded on her door. 'This problem had better be sorted by tomorrow, or heads will roll.'

With that she slammed the phone down and barked an order to the person outside her office. Her assistant Anne poked her head around the door.

'Miss Halliwell? I need your final ok on the acquisition…'

Prue interrupted, frowning.

'What's the date today?'

Anne looked confused.

'Date? I…'

'WHAT IS THE DATE?' Prue snapped loudly.

'The 26th of February,' Anne replied quickly. Prue shut her eyes and sighed heavily.

'Alright. Anne, please tell Thomas to be ready with the limo in five minutes.'

Anne hurried out of the office. The job paid well, and Ms Halliwell was influential throughout the business world, but her employer could be a bitch sometimes.

No one knew the real reason why Prue Halliwell hid at work, day in and day out. Prue had locked her painful memories inside her, and she wasn't about to let them out. Not now, not ever.

* * *

Piper Halliwell Wyatt kissed her eight-year-old daughter on the cheek.

'Be good at daddy's,' she told the young girl with a smile. Melinda stared at her mother with her dark eyes.

'Don't worry, mommy,' she whispered with a serious face. 'I promise I'll do what you ask. I won't use my magic again. EVER.'

And with that she gave Piper a hug around the waist and ran out the door. Piper's neighbour Lara sat in her car, waiting for Melinda.

'Ok, Piper?' she called out. 'Are you sure you want me to take Mel to your ex's?

Piper nodded and waved to Melinda until the car had driven out of sight. She sighed. Why was life so complicated sometimes? Melinda would always come back from seeing Leo with a huge smile on her face. Piper wished Mel could have both her parents together, as a happy family…as they used to be…

_Flashback. She was arguing with Leo again. These days they always seemed to argue._

'_Piper, listen to me!'_

'_No Leo! I never get to see you any more! You always have some charge to see to, some Whitelighter meeting to go to! Why can't we just be a normal family once in a while?'_

'_Piper, the Elders have told me something! I've seen the future! Please understand…This is so hard…I have to go, Piper.'_

'_Leo, NO! Don't leave me! Don't leave your four-year-old daughter! What about us? What about Mel?' she realised tears were streaming down her face, she held out her hands. 'Don't give up on us!'_

'_Piper, we can't. We can't be together. We can't live happily ever after. We can't BE a normal family.' _

_He orbed out, leaving her crying. Leaving her alone. _

'_Us alone,' she whispered as she remembered Mel. _

'_We can't be together…'_

Piper sighed. Life definitely wasn't a bed of roses. She had found it hard, at first. Still did. But she had Mel, and Prue and Phoebe.

A black limo pulled up in front of the Manor. The chauffer jumped out, and held the door open as a beautiful yet harsh looking blonde woman stepped out.

'Prue!' Piper said as she hurried towards her sister. Prue hugged her as her assistants held back respectfully. Prue dismissed them with a wave of her hand as the two sisters walked back inside the Manor.

'Are you ready to save Phoebe?' Prue asked Piper as soon as they closed the front door.

Phoebe. Today Phoebe would burn if Piper and Prue didn't save her quickly.

* * *

Ok, so waddya think? This is my first fanfic, so if you review (and please do!) remember that and try to make this story better by giving helpful ideas! Sorry if the first chapter is boring, it will be more interesting later, I promise! Please, please review!!!!!! 


	2. Troubled Conscience

Thank you SO much to all those lovely people who reviewed this story! It's amazing how much a little sentence or two can motivate a writer!! Feedback, questions and ideas/requests are all welcome! So, without any more rambling from me, here is chapter two! Oh, by the way, I changed the rating from K+ to T because there might be violence in the later chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed or the characters from it. I do however own the plot, kinda. Like any teenagers own their own hit TV show anyway…

* * *

Chapter Two 

Her reflection on the glass stared back at her. There were dark circles under her eyes, and lines on her face that hadn't been there six months ago. It was 26th February 2009. That date would be on her gravestone.

_If I'm even allowed a gravestone _she mused. Phoebe sat down on the floor with a thump. It wasn't as if there was much to live for. Phoebe had no man in her life, no family except for two sisters who hadn't even come to visit her in prison.

_Prue may be worried about her reputation, but I thought Piper would have at least come to see me._

She sighed, and her reflection sighed with her. _It's just me, myself and I._

Even though Phoebe kept telling herself that there was no point in wanting to live, that there was nothing left for her in the world anyway, she didn't want to give up the tiny piece of hope kept hidden away at the bottom of her heart. She still had a niece, after all, and she knew that deep down her sisters loved her really. But more than those thoughts was the knowledge that she was innocent.

'I didn't kill Cal Greene,' she said to her reflection. At least she wasn't a murderer. She frowned. She did have a good motive, though.

_Flashback. 'Marianne?' Phoebe knocked on the door. She waited as she heard someone move inside the house, and then the front door opened slightly. Her friend peered through the crack._

'_Pheebs!' Marianne whispered. 'Now's not a good time.'_

'_Look, Marianne. You keep blowing me off. You couldn't come shopping with me last weekend, or meet me for a drink on Wednesday. At least let me come in and speak to you.'_

_Marianne hesitated._

'_Annie, we've been best friends for years,' Phoebe said softly. 'I know things change when you're married, but please…'_

_Marianne pulled the door open wider and reluctantly showed Phoebe inside._

'_Great!' chirped Phoebe happily. 'Maybe we can talk over some coff…'_

_She took a good look at her friend and gasped._

'_Annie, what happened?'_

_Marianne had an ugly black bruise around her left eye, and her lip was split and bleeding._

'_It's nothing,' Marianne answered hastily. 'I fell, that's all.'_

_But Phoebe could see bruises on both her friend's arms as well._

'_Did Cal do this to you?' she asked quietly. Marianne shook her head._

'_Don't blame my husband, Pheebs. Please, just go now. I'm not feeling so well._

'And I left,' Phoebe told her reflection bitterly. 'I didn't tell anyone about it.'

A tear trickled down the face of Phoebe's reflection. She put her hand up to her face and realised she was crying. Twice more she had seen her friend, and twice more Marianne had large bruises on her body. But whenever Phoebe confronted her about it, Marianne would change the subject, or get upset.

'It's all my fault!' she began to sob, and drew her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and rocking back and forth. 'I knew what he was doing. I should have told someone…It's…It's all my fault.'

_Flashback. 'Marianne?' Phoebe called out. 'It's me, Phoebe. I know you're there! Your car is still in the driveway.'_

_There was no reply. Phoebe sighed and backed away from the door._

_'Fine. If you don't want to talk…' She saw something red on the door handle in front of her. It was blood. Phoebe quickly opened the front door and stepped inside._

_'Marianne? Are you alright?' There was no reply. She walked down the hall, into the sitting room. Into the kitchen…_

_'Oh my …' Phoebe gasped at the sight before her. There was blood everywhere and her friend lay on the floor._

_'Marianne…Speak to me! Please Marianne!'_

_She crouched down next to her friend. The amount of blood horrified her, but all thoughts were pushed aside except those for her friend. She dropped down onto the floor, grasping the girl's cold hand in hers._

_'911.' Phoebe stood up and grabbed the phone. 'Or…or Leo!'_

_'How could he do this to you?' she asked at her friend's battered body. 'Don't worry, I'm calling for help.'_

_But she knew that it was already too late._

'Are you regretting your actions now, witch?' a cold voice broke through her thoughts. Phoebe looked up, tears still streaming down her face. Nathaniel Pratt stood on the other side of the glass.

'What do you want?' she croaked. He smiled.

'You've got eight hours left, Miss Halliwell. Tick tock.'

And with that he left.

_Just coming to gloat_ Phoebe thought bitterly. _After all, he only has eight hours left to do so._

'I'm innocent!' she yelled at her reflection.

_'Are you sure about that?'_ a voice whispered inside her head.

* * *

The cavernous underground room was filled with people of all ages. Beds covered the floor, and rickety chairs were spread about the room at random.

A young woman sat in a corner of the underground hideout. Her brown hair fell forward into her face as she hung her head, trying to remember her life six months ago, when everything was happy. When the witch trials hadn't begun.

'Paige!' a voice said. The young woman looked up to see a small girl standing before her.

'Can you help me? Mommy's busy with the baby.'

Paige smiled at the little girl.

'Of course, Hannah. What's wrong?'

Hannah held out her left hand. It had a cut across the palm.

'I slipped,' she told Paige with a wobbly smile. Paige began to rummage through her bag; the bag that now contained all of Paige's belongings in the world.

'I'm sure I had some plasters in here somewhere…' she muttered. Suddenly she looked at her hand to see her fingers wrapped around-

'A plaster!' she said in surprise. She shook her head and turned to Hannah. 'Here you go, sweetie.'

'Thanks Paige!' Hannah smiled before running back to join her friends. Paige sighed as she watch the young girl. Six months ago, Hannah would have been playing outside in the park, with fresh air and the sun shining. All the people hiding down underground had escaped being sent to jail, but in a sense, they were still in prison.

_Flashback. 'Henry!' Paige giggled as he tickled her stomach. 'Henry, please! I have to go to this interview, and you have to go.'_

_'Why?' he asked with a pout. She smiled at her fiancé._

_'Because this is MY apartment!'_

_Henry made a face at her, kissed her one last time and left. Paige hurriedly grabbed her handbag, slung it on her shoulder, picked up her coat and was just about to find her keys when there was a knock on the door._

_'Henry, I thought I told you…' her voice trailed away. It wasn't Henry who was standing there._

_'Paige Matthews?' a guard asked. Paige nodded slowly. 'I'm here to arrest you on suspicion of witchcraft.'_

_Paige bolted. The guards were blocking the only exit besides the windows, and her apartment was on the fourth floor. But she barrelled towards the men in the hopes of surprising them and knocking them down. She was close enough to read the first guard's badge. She shut her eyes, ran forwards…and found herself stumbling down the stairs. The guards were still standing at her front door, looking wildly about._

_'Witch!' the cry echoed after her. But Paige was out the building now, and running away as fast as she could._

Paige sniffed. She hadn't spoken to Henry since that day five months ago. It seemed as if the wedding was going to be postponed for a very long time. San Francisco was a dangerous place to be if you were accused of being a witch. Anywhere in America was. Pratt had corrupted the whole country.

'Almost makes me wish that I was a witch!' she half chuckled to herself. 'At least then I would have powers to help me out!'

* * *

Soooooooooooo waddya think? I hope you guys liked it! If any of you are wondering why Phoebe is supposedly innocent when in the episode, the premonition definitely showed Phoebe doing the deed…well, all will be explained in good time!!! Heh heh! And sorry that I'm throwing all these different storylines at you guys, but I wanted to introduce all the sisters early on. And yes, Paige doesn't know she is related, or is a witch. Any questions about anything, just ask! And pretty please review! 


	3. A Walk of Freedom

Thanks for those lovely reviews! BIG grin to all!!! I want to update quite quickly as all my really good ideas are for the later chapters and I want to get to them!!!

I'm afraid this chapter isn't as good as the others, as I was having a bit of a writer's block. I promise the next chapter will be better!!!!!!

**Disclaimer: **I own Charmed, along with three mansions, five cars, plus a limo, a private jet and…Oh wait! That's my OTHER life. So nope, I don't own Charmed. Darn.

* * *

Chapter 3 

Piper watched Prue as they sat in the back of the limo. Her older sister was picking her cuticles rapidly; something Piper hadn't seen her do in a long time.

'I thought you got rid of that habit,' she commented. Prue looked at her in confusion, so Piper elaborated.

'The cuticle picking.'

Prue glanced down at her hands, as if she hadn't realised what she was doing.

'Sorry, I'm just really preoccupied, I suppose,' she replied. Piper nodded, and they descended into silence again.

'I feel terrible, you know,' Piper informed Prue in a low voice, just in case Prue's assistants were listening.

'What about?'

'About not visiting Phoebe. She must think we hate her, or something…' Piper bit her lip, but Prue frowned.

'Piper, you know we couldn't. If Pratt suspected us of being witches, or at least of being in league with witches, we could all be set to burn. Not just Phoebe. We're safer, and more useful, if we stay away and act as if we don't care. Act as if we don't like witches either. Including Pheebs.'

The limo had pulled up outside Buckland, and they clambered out.

'Got the key?' Prue asked. Piper held it up in confirmation, and the two girls hurried inside.

'Miss Halliwell, can you sign the PO…?'

'Miss Halliwell, can you…?'

'Miss Halliwell, could you…?'

The requests were fired at Prue as soon as she entered the building. She ignored it, instead calling to Anne.

'Anne, I'm going to busy in my office this afternoon. Private business. Make sure I'm not disturbed, and that all the paperwork is on my desk for tomorrow morning.'

Anne nodded at her employer, and scurried away. Piper kept close to Prue as they marched down the hall and into Prue's office.

'Finally, some peace,' Prue groaned as she slammed the door shut behind her. Piper handed her the key, and Prue unlocked her wall safe, pulling out the extremely thick Book of Shadows. They had just set it on the desk, and were about to open it when a demon shimmered in.

'Prepare to die, witches!' he snarled.

Piper automatically lifted her hands to freeze it, but before she could, the demon dropped down dead. Piper turned to Prue in confusion.

'Did you do that?'

Prue shrugged. 'I've been training my psychokinesis. Those demons stupid enough to allow my mind to get inside them…well, let's just say that I move their innards a bit.'

'Gross,' Piper wrinkled her nose. Prue laughed.

'After all those dead demons, you would have thought they'd learn not to try and kill us!'

Then she smiled at Piper, who smiled back. For the first time in years, they shared a strong 'sisterly-moment'.

'I miss this,' Piper informed the eldest Halliwell. Prue had already turned her attention back to the book.

'Hmm?' she said, without looking up. 'What do you miss?'

'This.' Piper waved her arms about. 'Us.'

Prue's face darkened, but the expression was hidden by her hair as she leant forwards to peer at the book.

_How can I tell Piper that it's mostly her fault why I tend to avoid her and Phoebe? _Prue thought desperately. As if she had read her mind, the middle Halliwell turned to her sister with her arms crossed.

'I know why you hide out at work so much, Prue,' Piper stated. Prue grimaced.

_Uh oh.

* * *

_

Paige had almost forgotten what it felt like to have the sun shining on her face. She had almost forgotten what it felt like to have a normal life, even. What she did feel was claustrophobic, tired and desperate for the whole experience to end. Just a month after Phoebe Halliwell had been convicted of using 'witchcraft' to murder the baseball player Cal Greene, Pratt had begun the Witch Trials. His handpicked 'witch hunters' had been ordered to arrest anyone suspected to be in league with the devil. Men and women, young and old, were sent to Hobart State Penitentiary to be tried as witches. Family and friends turned on each other, accusing almost anybody in the hope that they themselves would not be arrested.

_I ought to be grateful they never caught me _Paige thought. _But hiding here is almost as bad as being in prison. _

She sat quite still for a few minutes, and then made a split decision. She would leave this underground hideout and go get some fresh air. Glancing about to make sure no one saw her leave, she sidled over to the exit at the back of the chamber.

'I won't get caught,' she whispered to herself as she slipped quietly out the door and found herself in a tiny room. There was a ladder leading up to a trapdoor and freedom. Paige looked back over her shoulder, undecided, but the smell of fresh air was too tempting and she turned her back on the safety of her hideout.

The entrance to the underground room had been hidden in a deserted warehouse, away from prying eyes. Paige left the old building quickly, and stepped out into the sun.

'Ahhhh,' she sighed, spreading her arms wide open and basking in the warmth. _Just a few minutes, and then I'll go back inside._

Paige found herself wishing that she could go to the shops, and buy something nice to eat.

_Be sensible, _she told herself firmly. _You don't have any money and anyway, it would be far too dangerous._

But again the temptation was too great, and Paige found that her legs were moving towards the shops even as her brain told her to stop. Soon she was standing on a busy street, people hurrying to and fro, avoiding eye contact with anyone else. Guards stood at every corner of the street, glaring at the passers-by. Paige quickly joined the crowd of people, and tried to blend in. She wandered around, enjoying the first freedom she had had in months.

_This feels almost normal _she smiled to herself. Suddenly, a group of guards caught her attention. They had a sheet of paper with names and photos on. She saw one of the guards point to a photograph and then jerk his head in her direction. The men all looked straight at her.

_Oops _she thought as they started to move towards her.

* * *

Well, as I warned you, this was a baaaad chapter. I will try and update quickly in order to make it up to you! Please review, even if it is to tell me where I went wrong!

Shawn-n-bell: I hope this chapter clears up a few questions you had about Paige. Basically, she was accused of being a witch but escaped before being arrested and is now hiding out underground with others accused of being witches. She doesn't know she's related to the Halliwell's, or that she's a witch. Oh, and she was engaged to Henry. Thanks for the review!

By the way, psychokinesis is the ability to move things that you can't see with your mind.

Pleeeeaaaaaaaaaasssse review!! And thanks again to all those who did!


	4. The LostAndFound Spell

Well, here we are at chapter 4!! Hope anyone who actually reads this enjoys it!! Thanks to all who have reviewed!!!!! Sorry this chapter is so short, but it seemed like a good place to leave it hanging!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Charmed, yadda yadda yadda.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

'Yes Prue. I think I know why you hide out at work,' Piper had her arms crossed as she gave her older sister a piercing look. Prue bit her lip, and kept her eye focus on the Book of Shadows on the desk.

'Do you really think that after all these years I wouldn't know you better? That I wouldn't figure it out?' Piper continued. Prue remained silent, thoughts racing through her mind.

_How does she know? Does she hate me for it? I don't want to deal with this now, not today of all days, when we have Phoebe to save. _

'Prue, I know how alone you feel. You hide at work because you don't want to go home to an empty house. It's alright to admit you're lonely.'

Prue was confused for a moment, and then she sighed in relief. _She doesn't know._

'What I don't understand,' Piper carried on, 'Is why you never moved back into the manor after Leo and I…after we…Well, Pheebs moved back in. And there's still room for you if you want to come back. So why do you still live halfway across town when we could live how we used to?'

'Piper, I don't hide at work, I just _enjoy _my work,' Prue reassured her sister, with an inward smile because her secret was safe. 'Now can we make sure we know these spells off by heart and go save Pheebs?'

Piper joined Prue by the desk, and they started to flick quickly through the book.

'Ah ha!' Prue exclaimed. 'I was trying to find this spell!'

Piper peered over her shoulder.

'What has that got to do with saving Phoebe?' she asked in confusion as she read 'The Lost-And-Found Spell'. 'Didn't Phoebe come up with that when she was in her 'we need a spell for every eventuality' phase?'

Prue nodded.

'Guiding Spirits, I ask for your charity, lend me your focus and clarity. Lead me to the one I cannot find. Restore that and my peace of mind.'

Suddenly, Piper found herself staring at a raven-haired Prue. She gaped in astonishment.

'You said that spell just to restore your hair colour?' she asked incredulously. Prue nodded again.

'Yep,' she replied, turning back to the book. 'I was tired of having blonde hair.'

'I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!' Piper shouted angrily. 'Our sister is going to be burnt at the stake today, and you're worrying about your hair? What is wrong with you?'

Prue spun around to face Piper, her face pale.

'I am trying to _cope _Piper, ok? I won't be able to get over losing another family member. I've been left behind by too many as it is. Phoebe is not going to leave me, dammit! Don't you understand, Piper? If I think about it, about what might happen today, it's too much. It's just all too much.'

Prue paused to take a breath, and the next thing she knew, Piper's arms were wrapped around her.

'Phoebe isn't going to leave you, Prue. Neither am I.'

The sisters remained in their embrace for a while. Then suddenly, both of them felt a 'tug' inside of them and they felt compelled to leave the office. Piper picked up the Book of Shadows, and Prue quickly slipped a hat on.

'Have to hide my hair,' she told Piper with a crooked smile. Her feet were moving her towards the door as she spoke, Piper just behind. Something was drawing them to the entrance hallway of Buckland.

_Guiding Spirits, I ask for your charity, lend me your focus and clarity. Lead me to the one I cannot find. Restore that and my peace of mind._

* * *

Paige quickened her pace as the guards drew closer. They were pushing people off the sidewalk in their haste to catch up to her. 

_Don't appear guilty _she told herself firmly. _Don't run, as that would seem suspicious. Just walk fast and hope it isn't you that they're after._

'Hey! Stop that girl in the red skirt!' a voice shouted. Paige looked down; she was wearing a red skirt.

'This is NOT my day,' she muttered as heads turned in her direction. 'Excuse me, coming through!'

Suddenly, she felt a 'tug' inside her, and her feet were leading her in another direction. She hurried around a corner of the street, and slipped through the glass doors of a tall building.

_Guiding Spirits, I ask for your charity, lend me your focus and clarity. Lead me to the one I cannot find. Restore that and my peace of mind._

'Why did I come here?' she asked herself as she stared around her. She was standing in the entranceway to what seemed expensive offices. She had never even seen this building before, yet she felt as if she was meant to be there. Then she heard two voices as people approached.

'Hide, girl, hide!' she whispered. How could she explain why she was in there? 'I felt compelled to come' seemed a poor excuse, but Paige couldn't go back outside, as the guards were still looking for her. Before she could make up her mind about what to do, the owners of the voices came into view. One was a brown-haired woman with dark eyes and a motherly air to her. She was carrying a large green book, and was talking to a black-haired woman at her side. The other woman had ice-blue eyes, and a feeling of power emanated off her. The cold eyes immediately found Paige's.

'Who are you?' she snapped. Paige began to stammer.

'I…I…'

* * *

Ok, so I hope you liked this oh-so-short chapter! Don't worry Phoebe fans, she will return in later chapters. There's just not a lot for her to do in jail at the moment! 

Big thanks to all who reviewed!

**Princess Pinky**: Well spotted with the name! Yep, it IS the same Marianne from 'The Power of Two!' And you are definitely on the right track about Prue, but she does have more to her story. As the girls have a different history from S2 onwards, Piper never owned P3, and so Paige never visited it, or really knew about the Halliwell sisters. About Henry, well I'm not really a bigger fan of one than the other, so it just happened to be my choice! I will try and r&r your story when it's up, too!

Thanks also to: **Shawn-n-Bell, Afw, keepholdingon1, Ally-617-luv-tv, -0-charmed-freak-0-, Coginom, **and** Hotcutii**! If I've forgotten anyone, please don't hesitate to complain! And please review!!!


	5. Explanations

Ok, so it's taken a little longer for me to update this time, but I hope you like the chapter! And I know some of you guys really want to know what Prue's secret is, so I promise to include it one of the next few chapters!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

'I know you aren't one of my workers,' Prue told Paige, staring disapprovingly at Paige's short red skirt and midriff-baring top. 'Firstly, because that is not work uniform, and secondly because you would actually be working right now. So, who are you?'

'Paige Matthews,' Paige replied quietly. She hoped that the two women wouldn't know who she was, or else there would be no escaping the guards. 'I'll…I'll just go now, shall I?'

She began to back up slowly towards the doors.

The guards had better be gone… 

'Piper! Prue! What…?' a voice came from behind her, and she spun around to reveal:

'Leo!' she said in surprise. Leo stared at her in confusion.

'Paige, why aren't you hiding at…?'

Paige cut him off quickly, before he had time to expose her in front of the two women. She definitely didn't trust the black-haired one.

'Leo, I felt like going for a walk,' she told him quietly.

'Hold it!' a voice commanded. The brown-haired woman had crossed her arms with a glare, and there was nothing motherly about her now. 'You two know each other?'

'Yeah, but Piper, we need to talk,' Leo replied as Paige nodded.

'No.'

This came from the black-haired woman standing next to Piper. She looked menacingly at Leo.

'Leo, I think you lost the right to talk to Piper quite a few years ago.' Leo opened his mouth to argue, but Prue continued.

'Now, explain who this girl is, and why she is standing in my auction house.'

'It's alright, Paige,' Leo told Paige. 'They're safe. You can tell them the truth.'

Paige cleared her throat.

_For my sake, I hope Leo's right about them being safe. I don't want to go to prison._

'Well, as I said, I'm Paige Matthews. I've…um…been hiding out for the last five months.'

'Why?' Piper asked. Paige shifted her feet uncomfortably, and glanced at Leo. He nodded encouragingly.

'Prattwantedmearrestedforbeingawitch,' she told them very quickly, and in one breath. The two women glanced at each other, and then the black haired woman grabbed Paige's wrist and yanked her into an empty office. Piper gave Leo an icy look before they followed.

'Are you one?' the dark-haired woman half-whispered to Paige. Paige stared at her in confusion.

'Am I a one what?'

'Are. You. A. Witch?'

Paige shook her head.

'No, no. Of course not.' Paige was surprised to see the others looking slightly disappointed.

'You see, Prue, Paige was falsely accused.' Leo explained.

'How do you even know her?' Prue demanded. 'In fact, why don't you both just start at the beginning? You have five minutes. Go.'

Paige began to explain.

'I worked as a social worker. We had just won a case about this little boy whose father was abusing him. Anyway, to cut a long story short, the father was really angry with me. Before anyone could stop him, he tried to punch me. I shut my eyes, and the next thing I knew, my colleague was screaming 'witch' at the top of her voice, and the man was staring at me strangely. I mean, my boss managed to calm them down, and everything. I didn't think anything else of it. It wasn't as if I had done anything…'

She trailed off as she considered this for a moment, and then continued.

'A few days later, guards showed up at my house to arrest me. I still can't quite believe it. Someone at work must have told them. Someone who I thought to be my friend!'

Leo then spoke up.

'Paige escaped from the guards and happened to run into me. Literally. I showed her this underground hideout for those people who have been accused. I help them out, you see. Bring food, clothes and anything else. That's how we know each other.'

Suddenly, there was a loud crash from the hall. Four guards entered, guns in hand. Paige gasped.

'The guards! They must have followed me!' she told them in panic. The next thing she knew, she was standing behind Prue and Piper, when a second ago, she had been facing them.

'How…?' she stuttered, wobbling slightly. Her stomach felt queasy all of a sudden.

'Leo, why didn't you tell us that she's a whitelighter?' Prue demanded. Leo looked as shocked as anyone else.

'She isn't…'

The sound of the guards' feet drew nearer.

* * *

Phoebe was sitting on the floor, hugging her knees and rocking back and forth. 

'It wasn't me, it wasn't me, it wasn't me, it wasn't…' she looked up. Pratt had appeared again. He was standing on the other side of the glass, with a horrible smile on his face.

'Oh Miss Halliwell. Self-denial? That won't work now, will it?'

Phoebe scrambled to her feet.

'You're fighting the wrong side, you know. Witches aren't the evil ones. In fact,' and here her voice grew stronger, 'you are _helping _evil by hunting us.'

'Five hours, Miss Halliwell. Five hours.' He brought his face closer to the glass. 'Don't think that you can redeem yourself now.'

Phoebe's anger spilt out, and she punched the glass. The electric shock threw her backwards, and she hit the floor. A premonition burst upon her.

_There were flames. Hot, searing flames. No one to help her, no one to save her. She was being burnt alive. There was laughter in her ears. She tried calling for help, but no one could hear her. 'Nooooooo…'_

'…Oooooo,' she was sobbing, curled up in a ball on the floor. The laughter carried on, and she realised it was Pratt.

'You'll be the first of many,' he told her, a deranged gleam in his eyes. 'I still don't trust your sisters. They'll be next to burn, mark my words.'

* * *

So, drop me a review and tell me what you think! 

Thank you for your reviews!

**Shawn-n-Bell: **Totally agree about the blonde hair- it was awful!! heh heh!!

**Princess Pinky: **I'm glad you liked the way I used the Lost-and-Found Spell!

**Awf: **I hope this chapter answered your question.

**Hotcutii: **I promise to include Prue's secret soon! Or maybe I won't...MWHA HA HA HA HAAAA No really, I will!


	6. Confrontations and Bargainings

**Chapter 6**

Prue gave Paige a hard stare. She was certain that the girl had just orbed. But the guards were coming closer, entering every office in the search for Paige.

'Wait here,' she snapped, and left the room. Some of the guards had just left the office next door to the room where the others were hiding. Prue had to act quickly.

'What do you think you're doing?' she snarled, trying to intimidate the very tall, muscled guards.

'I'm sorry, m'am, but we have reason to believe…'

Prue interrupted.

'You think that I'm hiding a dangerous criminal in one of my offices, is that it? Look, mister, I don't tolerate people barging into my auction house and disturbing my employees!'

One of the guards had evidently realised who Prue was. He lent closer to the man who had just spoken, and whispered something in his ear while indicating at Prue. The guard who had spoken looked uncomfortable.

'I'm very sorry, Ms Halliwell. We just…that is to say, we had to…Is it alright to…?' He wilted under Prue's glare. 'Um…we'll be going then.'

The guards shuffled sheepishly towards the door and left. Prue stood there, hands on hips, until they had disappeared from her view. Then she returned to the others.

'Nicely done, Prue!' Piper smiled. Paige had slumped to the ground, her eyes slightly out of focus.

'I think she's in shock,' Leo whispered, nodding at Paige.

'What did the guard just call you?' Paige asked suddenly. 'What is your surname?'

'Halliwell. Prue and Piper Halliwell.'

Paige clambered unsteadily to her feet.

'As in Phoebe Halliwell's sisters?'

Piper nodded.

'And we really need to get going…we only have five hours.'

'And what am I?' Paige's voice had become an octave higher. 'Am I a witch too? Is that what you turned me into?'

'No no. Look Paige, I think you might be a whitelighter,' Prue reasoned.

'That's impossible,' Leo argued. 'The Elders would have known about her if she was.'

'Leo, she orbed,' Prue rounded on him. 'What else could she be?'

'YOU TURNED ME EVIL!' Paige shouted suddenly. 'You've turned me into a-a-a witch, or whitelighter or whatever and now I'm evil!'

'Paige, you're not evil!' Piper tried to calm her down.

'All witches are evil. Your sister murdered a man!'

'Paige, please…'

'No!' Paige shouted. 'I'm not turning evil!'

With that, she stormed out of the office, out of the auction house and disappeared into the crowd. Piper, Prue and Leo watched her go in silence. Prue felt a headache coming on.

'Leo, we have too much to deal with right now to go and find her,' she told her whitelighter. 'Piper and I have to help Phoebe. Could you…?'

Leo nodded, and began to orb.

'Leo!' Piper called quickly. Leo stopped orbing and looked at her expectantly.

'Where's Melinda?' Piper asked. 'Lara brought her over to your house. You were supposed to look after her, so where is she?'

Leo looked at the ground guiltily.

'She…Ah…She might be at home.'

'Alone?' Piper sounded dangerous. Leo nodded again quickly, and orbed before Piper could say another word.

'Errrrrgh!' Piper gritted her teeth angrily. 'Prue, I'm going to have to check up on her.'

'But Phoebe…'

'Please, Prue.'

'Alright, alright. Let's go then.' But the last thing Prue wanted to do was go see Melinda. She didn't want the memories to come back, not now…

* * *

Paige slipped into the deserted warehouse quietly. Luckily there had been no guards to run into on her way there. She hurried over to the trapdoor, wanting to be back underground, safely hidden. 

'I'm not a witch!' she told herself. 'I'm not evil!'

Tears obscured her vision as she fumbled with the catch of the trapdoor.

'Paige.'

She looked up. Leo was standing there, watching her.

'Stay away from me!' she snapped.

'Paige, listen. Witches aren't evil. They _fight _evil. They're good. People like Pratt are the evil ones.'

Paige shook her head.

'Phoebe killed a man, Leo. How is that good?'

'If you only knew the whole story…'

'No, Leo! I trusted you! But you're on their side too! I don't want to hear your story!'

'Paige, please…'

'Just go.'

There was silence for a few minutes. Paige was hoping Leo had gone. But when she looked up, he was still standing there.

'Henry!' he exclaimed suddenly. Paige stared at him. On one of his visits, Leo had found Paige in tears, and she had explained to him all about Henry.

'Henry, your fiancé. To prove magic really is good, I'll find him for you.'

Henry…Paige hadn't seen him in five months. All she wanted was for him to hold her and tell her that everything would be ok.

'He won't want me. Now that I'm evil and all,' her voice sounded bitter.

Leo shook his head with a smile.

'I promise I'll find him for you. But then you have to listen to me, ok?'

Without waiting for a reply, he orbed out, leaving Paige alone. She swallowed hard.

_Will he still want to marry me after all this? Has he found someone new?_

What Paige did know was that something had changed inside her when she had met the Halliwells. She didn't think her life would be quite the same from now on.

* * *

So, another chapter bites the dust. The next one will be a big one- Prue's secret is explained in further detail! DUH DUH DUUUUH

Thanks for the reviews, everyone! I promise there will be more interesting happenings coming up in the story! It won't just be them talking the whole time!

**piperleoforever: **I love Piper and Leo together too. I can't give anything away yet, but I can say that they have an important chapter coming up!

**Awf: **As I have just said, Prue's secret plays an important role next chapter, so I hope you like it!

**l.a.mitchell: **Henry will certainly be playing a bigger role in future chapters. He will definitely be useful, trust me!


	7. Painful Memories

Ok, so I'm really nervous about posting this chapter up!! I kept re-writing loads of it, and I'm still not 100 happy. It is also an important chapter, as it explains about Prue's secret. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.

Oh, and no more disclaimers, because I think by now you guys have realised I don't own Charmed…

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Prue and Piper stood outside Leo's house. Piper pushed the door open.

'Come on, Prue,' Piper urged her sister as she hurried inside. Prue stood on the doorstep for a few moments; the memories were already pushing their way into her mind. She shook her head angrily. She had managed to keep them locked away up until now. She stepped inside and followed Piper.

'Melinda?' Piper called. 'Melinda sweetie, where are you?'

There was no reply. Piper looked at Prue in panic.

'You don't think…?' But before she could finish her sentence, Melinda appeared.

'And where were you?' Piper glared at her daughter. Melinda pointed upstairs. 'So why didn't we hear you come down? You didn't…you didn't orb did you?'

Melinda hung her head.

'Sorry, mommy.'

'Sorry? I thought you promised me that you wouldn't use your powers again!'

Piper and Melinda began to argue, too busy to notice that Prue had left.

Prue stood on the doorstep again, breathing in the fresh air. The memories were dragging her back, and she couldn't stop them.

_Flashback. Prue was pacing nervously outside Roger's apartment, picking her cuticles. She didn't have a clue how to tell her fiancé about her secret._

'_Hey Roger, guess what? I'm pregnant!' she tried out. It didn't sound right. She sighed. There was no reason for her to be this nervous. Roger was her fiancé, after all. But he had just seemed really distant of late. She tried again._

'_Roger, I have some news for you. I'm pregnant!' She stopped her pacing. It was now or never. She moved towards the door, preparing herself. But then she stopped, hearing Roger's voice…and a female's voice. Prue couldn't hear what they were saying, but she was instantly suspicious. She twisted the door handle, but it was locked._

'_You shouldn't have given me a spare key,' she whispered as she pulled it out. She unlocked the door, stepping inside to see-_

'_Phoebe?' Prue stood there in shock. Phoebe pulled herself out of Roger's arms._

'_It wasn't me, Prue! It was Roger!'_

_Prue turned and fled. Tears were falling fast. Never had she thought that Phoebe would try and steal her fiancé. She ran quickly out of the building and headed towards where she felt comforted- the swing at the park. She never saw the car coming until it was too late._

'_I'm sorry, miss, but your family really needs to know about this.' The nurse gave Prue a sympathetic look. Prue struggled to sit up in the hospital bed._

'_How am I?' she asked. The nurse pursed her lips._

'_You'll be quite alright. A few bruises, and you'll certainly be aching, but you're lucky it wasn't more serious. Now, can you give me a number to call?'_

'_What about…what about my baby?'_

_The nurse hesitated. _

'_I think you should speak to the doctor…' she trailed off, turning to leave the room._

'_Just tell me!' Prue snapped. The nurse sighed, and then turned to face Prue again._

'_I'm terribly sorry, miss. There was nothing we could do.'_

Prue took a shuddering breath as she tried not to cry.

'I was going to call her Patty,' she whispered. She had been ready to be a mother, ready to marry and settle down, and start a family. In one night her life had been broken apart. But that time wasn't the worst…

_Flashback. It was the first time in months that Prue felt truly happy. Ever since Andy had died, she had felt lost and alone, even though Piper and Phoebe had tried to help her. But thanks to the tiny life growing inside her, she had been able to move on. _

_'You're the last reminder of your dad I have left,' she told her stomach with a smile. Andy may have been gone, but he had still left something very precious behind. Prue inspected herself in the mirror. It had almost been eight months, and she was hardly showing. The nurses had assured her that the baby was perfectly healthy, just rather small. Prue was glad in a way. She hadn't been able to tell Piper or Phoebe yet. She felt as though the baby would just disappear if she spoke about it aloud._

_'But you are not going anywhere!' she said firmly to her stomach. She ambled downstairs at a leisurely pace. Phoebe and Piper had gone out shopping for the day, and so Prue had the house to herself. She settled herself down on the couch, and tried to relax. She had just shut her eyes, and was drifting off to sleep when:_

_'Hello witch!'_

_Prue's eyes flew open. A demon stood facing her, his arms crossed and a nasty smile on his face. He held an athame in his hand, and as Prue struggled to stand up, he raised it._

_'Don't even think about it!' Prue snapped. She flung her hand out and the athame was wrenched out of the demon's hand to be embedded in the wall. The demon hissed, then cloned himself five times. The six demons advanced towards Prue as she stumbled backwards._

_'Where are Phoebe and Piper when you need them?' she muttered. She channelled her power through her hands again, smashing two clones into the wall. As another two lunged towards her, she sprang over the couch and reached towards the knife in the wall, pulling it towards her with her power. But the original demon had got it first._

_'Say goodbye!' he snarled, and Prue felt an exploding pain in her stomach. She gasped as she sunk to the floor. The demon laughed and dropped the athame. Weakly, Prue held up her hand, sending the knife straight into the demon's heart. He screamed and burst into flames. Instantly, the five clones disappeared as well._

_'Leo,' Prue whispered. She heard the sound of him orbing in, but her eyelids seemed too heavy to open._

_'Prue? What…?' Leo knelt beside her, and she could feel his healing touch._

_'Prue, there's something I can't heal,' Leo said suddenly. Prue pushed herself up into a sitting position._

_'What do you mean?' she asked in panic. Leo frowned._

_'Something inside of you won't heal,' he told her, running his hand through his hair. 'This doesn't normally happen. Usually I can heal anything except the dead.'_

_'Leo, take me to hospital,' Prue ordered, a sickening feeling in her stomach. He wrapped his arms around her without asking any questions, and orbed her to the hospital._

Prue realised she was crying. She couldn't escape from any of the memories now: the look on the nurse's face as she told Prue the bad news, the time of depression that followed, and the feeling of guilt that haunted her even today.

Prue sat on the cold stone step, hugging her knees to her chest. Tears spilt unbidden out of her eyes, trickling down her face.

'It was my fault,' she whispered. 'I could have stopped the demon…I was so stupid! If I had told Phoebe and Piper about the baby, they wouldn't have left me alone that day…'

Everyone she loved seemed to leave her: her mother, her father, her grandmother, Andy…and even her children.

'You just can't let me be happy, can you?' she shouted at the sky. The bright blue seemed hazy through her tears, and she looked back down again. It had only been three months after she had lost her baby that Piper had become pregnant with Melinda. Now, every time Prue looked at Melinda, she was reminded of her losses. She felt jealous of Piper, as if Melinda should have been hers, not her sister's, as well as guilt for feeling that way. Most of all, Prue felt sorrow whenever she was around Melinda.

'I'm a terrible aunt,' she muttered, wiping her face. She heard the door open behind her as Piper came out.

'Prue, what's wrong?' Piper asked quietly. Prue smiled quickly, avoiding looking at Piper.

'I'm fine,' she lied. She had never told Piper or Phoebe about her pregnancies. 'Just worried about Pheebs.'

Piper nodded, convinced.

'Melinda's going to stay with Leo's neighbour. We had better get going.'

Prue stood up and followed her sister to the car.

_Everyone I love seems to die. When Phoebe's free, I'll move to London, keep my sisters safe. I don't want to bury my sisters too.

* * *

_

So I'm chewing my fingernails nervously. What did you all think? Please please review, cos I really want to know how this chapter came across.

And thanks to: **LustfulPear, Bonegee, Awf, Charmedfan90 and Hotcutii** for the reviews!


	8. Six months previously part 1

**Chapter 8**

Phoebe was curled up in her hard bed. There was no clock in her cell, but she could hear an incessant 'ticking' noise in her head, as if her mind was counting the seconds until her execution. A crumpled note lay on the mattress beside her, addressed to Prue and Piper. She had written a lengthy letter to tell her sisters how much she loved them, and that she was sorry for everything. For the first time in six months, Phoebe Halliwell had given up hope.

_Flashback. Six months previously:_

_Phoebe slammed the door to the manor shut. _

'_Piper?' she called, dumping her bags unceremoniously onto the floor. _

'_In here!' Piper's voice came from the kitchen. She was sitting at the table, a cup of steaming coffee held in her hand. _

'_I made you some too,' she told Phoebe. She looked curiously at her younger sister. 'Did you buy half the mall, or something?'_

_Phoebe made a face. _

'_Five bad dates in a row! I'm cursed, Piper, I really am!' she said dramatically. 'I'm going to die an old maid!'_

'_So you went shopping to make yourself feel better?' Piper surmised. Phoebe nodded._

'_At least I'm trying,' she frowned at Piper. 'Honey, you haven't been on a date since…'_

_Just then, Melinda entered the room._

'_Mommy, I'm gonna be late for school,' she said, waving her colouring pencils in the air. Piper smiled._

'_Alright sweetie, I'm just coming.'_

_Piper stood up, and gave Phoebe a peck on the cheek._

'_And don't worry about me. I like being single.'_

_Piper left the manor with Melinda. Phoebe sat at the table for a few minutes, and then decided to gawp over her new clothes. She grabbed all of her bags, and heaved them up to her room. She had just made a mountainous pile of clothing on her bed when there was a loud bang._

'_Sounds as if it came from the attic…' she muttered. She padded up the stairs quietly, and peered around the door. The Book of Shadows lay on the floor. A demon was sprawled on the ground a few metres away._

'_Stupid book,' the demon groaned, reaching for it again._

'_Hey!' Phoebe yelled. The demon looked up in surprise._

'_Stay away from our book!' Phoebe told him in a menacing voice, which made the demon laugh. _

'_I came here for the book, but if I can get a Charmed One as well…' He drew an ornately decorated vial out of his pocket and began to chant in a weird language. Phoebe stepped into the room, and was about to kick the demon into oblivion when she felt a pain inside her._

'_Ah!' she cried, dropping to her knees. The demon chuckled._

'_It isn't nice to have your soul ripped out, it is?' he purred. Phoebe tried to stand up again, but the pain was too great._

'_I'm gonna vanquish your sorry a…' she muttered, but then groaned. The last thing she remembered before she slumped to the floor in a faint was the face of the grinning demon._

Phoebe's nails had made red marks on the palm of her hand as she clenched her fists. Without her, there was no Power of Three, and evil won.

'Not yet, you won't,' she whispered, sitting upright.

* * *

Across town, Piper was thinking the exact same thing as Phoebe. Piper was driving her own car, having left Prue's annoying assistants with the limo. While Prue sat beside Piper, her mind elsewhere, Piper herself was remembering that day six months ago.

_Flashback. 'Phoebe?' Piper called as she let herself back into the manor. 'Pheebs, I'm back from dropping Melinda off. Are you still here?'_

_There was no answer. Piper shrugged, assuming Phoebe had gone out again. She climbed the stairs to her room, wanting to relax for a while. On her way, she passed Phoebe's room. Phoebe's handbag lay on the bed beside a pile of clothes._

'_Pheebs, are you home?' Piper called, confused. Phoebe never went anywhere without her handbag. There was still no reply, however, so Piper continued to her room._

_A few minutes later, Piper decided to do some cooking. Cooking relaxed her, and right now, she needed to relax. _

'_What shall I make?' she asked herself. 'How about a useful potion?'_

_She went to the attic to retrieve the Book of Shadows. Pulling open the door, she gasped in shock at the sight she saw. Phoebe was lying spread-eagle on the floor, not moving. _

'_Phoebe!' Piper called, as she hurried towards her sister. She dropped down on the floor, and shook Phoebe's arm. 'Phoebe, can you hear me?'_

_She couldn't feel a pulse. Hot tears welled up in her eyes as she hugged her sister's still body._

'_Please, Phoebe…'_

_Phoebe gasped, and rolled over._

'_Phoebe! Phoebe, are you alright?' Piper said quickly, a smile on her face. Phoebe groaned, and sat up._

'_Ow,' she frowned. 'What are you doing here?'_

_Piper looked at Phoebe in surprise. _

'_I live here, Pheebs. Look, are you alright? What happened?'_

_Phoebe clambered to her feet, inspecting her body with obvious delight. Piper looked on, suspicious._

'_Oh, it was just a bad spell,' Phoebe replied airily. 'I have to go out for a while.'_

_Piper watched Phoebe leave with growing concern. Finally, she pulled out her mobile, and dialled a number._

'_Prue Halliwell,' a brisk voice answered._

'_Prue, it's Piper.'_

'_Pipes, I'm really busy right now. Can't you call back later?' _

_Piper had seen her sisters acting strangely too many times before._

'_Prue, it's Phoebe. I think she's possessed.'_

Piper tapped the steering wheel in frustration. They had to race off to save their sister, and now was the time for the traffic lights to go red? Typical. Prue turned in her seat.

'I think it's time to forget the personal gain crap,' she told Piper with a smile. She surreptitiously waved her hand, and the traffic lights blinked to green. Piper screeched off as they headed towards Hobart State Penitentiary. They only had a few hours left, and the clocks were ticking…

* * *

Just to explain, if any of you are confused, I am beginning to explain why Phoebe is in the state she's in (in prison, to be exact!). I will explain more, so if you are confused about what is happening in these flashbacks don't worry, because all will soon be revealed!

And by the way, I'm not forgetting Paige! These last two chapters just had to be about the others.

Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter! I'm glad you guys seemed to like it!

Big thanks to: **hinormajean, Shawn-n-Bell, Afw, Hotcutii and Charmedfan90 **for the reviews!


	9. Six months previously part 2

I'm really sorry that I haven't updated sooner! I've just been busy busy busy with work…exams are creeping closer!

**A/N: **Prue's powers of Astral-Projection have evolved as the years have gone by. Her astral self can now use TK, and both 'selves' can be awake at the same time. And the Book of Shadows was, at the time of the flashback, still kept in the manor.

Oh, and I apologise now for the spell! I wrote it really early this morning, and well…it aint very good, let's just say!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Prue and Piper had sat in silence for the most part of the journey. Piper, whose mind had suddenly come back to the present, half-turned to Prue while keeping her eyes on the road.

'What do you think the deal is with that Paige girl?' she asked her sister. 'Do you really think that she's a whitelighter? I wonder whether Leo found her…'

'Mmmm,' Prue agreed, her mind on other things. She had managed to once again lock those suffocating thoughts away, and now she could think about their present problem with a clearer mind.

_Flashback. Prue dropped the phone back down on its cradle. Phoebe possessed? Couldn't the demons think of anything better? She couldn't count the times that one or more of the sisters had been possessed by some sort of evil._

_'Anne, I'm going out for a while,' she told her assistant as she marched down the hall. Anne nodded at her employer's back as Prue disappeared out the doors._

_'Alright, Pheebs, where are you? She muttered, pulling out her mobile and dialling Phoebe's number._

_'No need, I'm right here,' a voice called. Prue spun around and saw Phoebe standing in the alleyway behind her._

_'What is it with demons and alleyways?' Prue snorted. Phoebe grinned._

_'No-one can hear the screams,' she said with an evil smile. Prue twitched her fingers, and Phoebe flew backwards, hitting the ground. Now she knew that her little sister was indeed possessed. Her powers wouldn't work on her otherwise._

_'Ok, why don't you get out of my sister's body before I vanquish your sorry ass!' she snapped. Demon-Phoebe staggered upright, laughing, and pulled a vial from its pocket._

_'If I leave her, your sister's body will die,' Demon-Phoebe taunted. 'Her body won't survive without a soul!'_

_Prue stepped back with shock as Demon-Phoebe advanced._

_'Oh yes,' it hissed. 'I can still feel the witch's desires even without her soul.'_

_The demon's voice took on a conversational air, as it pulled a vial out of its pocket and waved it around._

_'Did you know, that while your sister loves you, she's also angry with you? Angry because you're always at work, never having time for your sisters.'_

_The demon chuckled._

_'Well, I suppose all three of you can do some sisterly bonding in the Afterlife.'_

_Prue saw the hand movement even before the electrical bolts came flying out of Demon-Phoebe's hands. She threw her own hands out and the deadly bolts flew into the walls of the alley. Then she ran. She couldn't risk hurting the demon while it was still in Phoebe's body, or else she could kill her sister too. Instead, Piper was going to have to come up with a vanquish. Prue shut her eyes, and felt a part of her disappear. Then she hurried back to Buckland, shutting herself in her office without a word to anyone._

_Her astral self appeared in the attic of the manor._

_'Piper?' Astral-Prue called. Piper came hurrying in._

_'Prue, what…?'_

_'No time!' Astral- Prue shot back. 'We need to find this demon!'_

_The sisters ran to the Book of Shadows, and began to flick through._

_'Ok, look for 'soul-stealer' or something like that,' Prue instructed._

_'What about him?' Piper pointed to a picture in the book. 'Matchitehew?'_

_'What is with the name?' Prue shook her head as she leant closer. 'Steals people's souls…takes over their body…yep, this seems about right!'_

_'The problem is are you going to be strong enough to vanquish him by yourself?' Piper bit her lip. Prue frowned._

_'I don't really want to risk it. How soon can you get to Buckland?'_

_'I'll leave right now.'_

_Prue astral-projected back into her body. Her other self, which had been pacing the room agitatedly, suddenly felt complete again. She hurried out of the office to wait for Piper outside. It was several minutes before her sister screeched to a halt in her car._

_'Get in!' Piper called. 'There are some scrying materials on the back seat.'_

_Prue hurriedly picked up the crystal and began to scry for Phoebe._

_'She isn't far from here,' Prue told Piper, and proceeded give directions to her sister. They finally arrived outside a large gymn._

_'Why would the demon come here?' Piper asked in confusion. Prue shrugged._

_'Don't ask me to explain the twisted mind of a demon,' she sniffed. They jumped out of the car, Piper clutching a piece of paper with the spell on. They hurried towards the entrance, but before they had gotten very far, Demon-Phoebe came out through the doors._

_'Took your time, witches,' it smirked. 'So nice of you both to come. Now I can kill all three of the Charmed Ones quickly and all in one go!_

_The demon raised its hands._

_'Quick!' Prue shouted. She stood shoulder to shoulder with Piper, and they began to chant._

_'Evil being from down below,_

_Leave the body you now possess._

_Even though you fight us now,_

_You will fight without success.'_

_They repeated it over and over again. The demon began to scream._

_'No!!!! Even as you vanquish me, it's too late! I have done what your sister most desired to do!'_

_Prue and Piper continued to chant. Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and Phoebe dropped to the ground._

_'Phoebe!' Piper yelled. She ran to her sister's side. 'Prue, she's not breathing.'_

_Prue raced over too._

_'Pheebs, wake up. Please Phoebe.'_

_There were hot tears running down her face now. But through the tears she saw something sparkle. The vial had fallen from Phoebe's pocket. She snatched it up, trying to wrench the lid off. Her fingers were trembling so much that she barely had strength. She twitched her finger, and the cap flew off on its own accord. A glittering white mist emerged from the bottle, hovering in the air above them. It hung there for a few seconds before sinking slowly to envelop Phoebe. Their sister gasped._

_'Phoebe!' Piper choked with relief. Phoebe groaned and sat up._

_'What happened?'_

_'Oh you know, the usual,' Prue tried to joke. 'You were possessed again.'_

_'What do you think the demon meant, when it said 'I have done what your sister most desired to do'?' Piper questioned._

_Prue opened her mouth, but before she could answer, the sisters were approach by two policemen._

_'Miss?' one directed at Phoebe. 'We would like to ask you some questions.'_

Prue came back to the present as she felt the car stop.

'We're here,' Piper said, climbing out. The sign was written in large white letters: Hobart State Penitentiary.

* * *

So I'm sorry to all you Paige fans, because for the last three chapters, she hasn't really appeared…but she will have a big bit in the next chapter, I promise!

Oh, and if anyone is wondering, the demon's name is North American for 'he with an evil heart'.

Thanks to: **Hotcutii, Charmedfan90 and Awf **for the reviews!

And please review if you have anything to say!


	10. More Explanations

**Chapter 10**

A dark-haired man sat at a desk, riffling absentmindedly through a large stack of papers. His eyes were not reading, or even looking at, the words on the topmost page. Instead, his gaze was drawn to a photograph of a young woman displayed in a frame. She had dark hair, a wide smile and looked as if she was laughing right at him. He could still remember the day the photo was taken. They had gone out for a romantic picnic in the park, but nothing had seemed to go right. Birds kept trying to steal the sandwiches, and the drink had spilled out over the muffins. But she hadn't become upset or angry-she just laughed. He wished he could hear her laugh now.

'Henry!' a voice broke through his thoughts.

'Huh? Oh, um yeah?' He looked up, startled.

'I'm going for lunch,' the man told him, halfway out the door already.

'Sure, yeah, whatever…' Henry agreed absently. His gaze had been drawn back to the photo, and this time he picked it up.

'Paige, where are you?' he asked quietly. He hadn't seen his fiancé for five long, lonely months. He had spent every minute of his spare time searching for her, but she seemed to have vanished from the face of the earth, or at least from America.

'Excuse me, are you Henry Mitchell?' another, unfamiliar voice disturbed him this time. Henry looked up quickly, almost dropping the photograph as he did so.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you,' the blonde-haired man apologised. Henry smiled.

'It's alright. It's just, well, I thought I was the only one here. And yes, I'm Henry Mitchell.'

The blonde-haired man held his hand out for Henry to shake.

'Leo Wyatt,' he informed Henry.

* * *

Paige was sitting on the cold floor of the deserted warehouse. 

'I can't believe this!' she muttered to herself, not really knowing what she was referring to- her being a witch, or 'whitelighter' or whatever, or the fact that Leo had gone to find Henry.

'And what was with those blue lights?' she asked herself, speaking of when Leo orbed out. Everything was so confusing. She wished that she had never left the hideout. But even as she thought that, a part of her disagreed. She could remember the faces of Piper and Prue, and there was something familiar about them. She just couldn't place what it was. Piper seemed to be a motherly character, and Paige had longed a mother ever since her adopted parents had died all those years ago.

_Perhaps that is why I like her _Paige thought. And then Prue's face came in to her mind. A face that was full of pride, but a hidden sorrow. Paige could see herself reflected in Prue's blue eyes. She felt somehow 'connected' to the two women.

_That's ridiculous _she thought, shaking her head. _Paige, you only met them for about five minutes._

Suddenly, blue lights appeared again before she had time to dwell any more on her thoughts. Leo formed in front of her, clutching the arm of…

'Henry!' Paige cried out, jumping to her feet. Henry staggered away from Leo, his face a mask of confusion.

'What just happened?' he looked around wildly. Then his eyes landed on Paige. 'P…P…Paige?'

Paige didn't answer. She just ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He hugged her back, holding on tightly as if she would disappear if he let go. They stood there without moving for what seemed to Leo for ages. Finally, he coughed. Paige and Henry jumped apart, although Henry kept a firm grip on Paige's hand.

'I think you need to do some explaining,' Paige told Leo with a frown. Leo shuffled his feet nervously.

'Alright,' He agreed. 'You see, Pratt has been waging a war against the wrong side. Witches fight demons and warlocks, who are evil. Pratt is persecuting the good!'

'What about what Phoebe Halliwell did?' Paige demanded. 'I don't call killing a man _good_.'

'Well, Phoebe was possessed by a demon at the time,' Leo reasoned. 'Her soul wasn't in her body, so you can't blame her.'

He saw the awed and slightly frightened expressions of the couple.

'All of this can be explained over time,' he continued gently.

'What about that weird thing you did just now?' Henry spoke up. 'We were standing in my office, and suddenly we were here.'

'I'm a whitelighter. It's like a guardian angel for witches. I'm Prue, Piper and Phoebe's whitelighter, and so I help them out whenever I can. You see, I can orb, which is what we did when I brought you here Henry, and we can heal as well.'

'So what am I?' Paige asked, hoping she sounded more confident than she felt. Beside her, Henry took a sharp intake of breath.

'I'm not sure.' Leo shook his head. 'I would say that you're a whitelighter, as you definitely seemed to orb out earlier. But the Elders didn't know anything about you.'

'Elders?' Paige asked, and then held up her hand. 'Actually, don't tell me. I probably don't want to know.'

Then she turned to Henry.

'I'm sorry,' she spoke quietly. 'I…I'll understand if you don't want to marry me anymore.'

Henry looked at her for a moment, and then pulled her into a kiss. Leo stood back awkwardly as he tried to avoid looking at the couple. With a pang of regret and sadness, he remembered the time when the happy couple was himself and Piper. Finally, Paige pulled out of the kiss with a grin on her face.

'I hope that answered your question,' Henry told her. Paige nodded vigorously.

'Definitely.'

'Anyway,' Leo broke in lamely, 'Although I have to admit that I've never heard of it before, I suppose you are a witch with powers similar to a whitelighter.'

'Actually, you aren't quite right there, Leo,' a voice interrupted. 'Paige is half whitelighter, half witch.'

A woman stood before them suddenly, a smile on her kind face.

'Hello, Paige sweetheart,' Patty Halliwell told her daughter. 'You've become more beautiful than I could have imagined.'

* * *

I know this chapter is rather short, but it seemed a good place to stop. I'll try and have the next chapter up sometime this weekend! It's getting closer to the main action of the story!! 

Thanks to: **Charmedfan90, Shawn-n-Bell, Hotcutii and l.a. mitchell for the reviews!**

Please review!!!!!!!!!!


	11. The Fourth Sister

Hmmmm, so it seems that some of you didn't like the admittedly evil cliffhanger that I left the last chapter on. As I got so many reviews so quickly, however, I thought I'd be kind and update ASAP!

I do have to admit that I'm not thrilled with this chapter. It's kinda hard writing these moments. However, I've written it now! And you have my full permission to complain!

Oh, and one more thing before I quit this rambling. I have gone along the same lines as the show in regards to Prue and Piper's plan for breaking Phoebe out of jail. When the girls went to the future, they copied their future selves' plan, so it figures that their future selves would still come up with the same plan. It makes sense, I promise! Even if I'm not…

* * *

**Chapter 11**

'Who…who are you?' Paige stuttered at the woman. 'Do I know you?'

'Not as well as I would like you to,' Patty said sadly. She gazed at her lost daughter with longing. 'I have something to explain to you.'

Paige stared at the woman in confusion. Just like with Prue and Piper Halliwell, this woman seemed vaguely familiar, even though Paige had never seen her before. She frowned, trying to make sense of it all, and felt Henry clutch her hand more tightly.

'What do you mean, Patty, that Paige is half and half?' Leo demanded. Patty bit her lip, and then sighed.

'I suppose I'll have to explain this from the beginning. But I'm afraid I'll have to be quick- I haven't been granted much time.'

Paige opened her mouth to say something, but Patty continued without a pause.

'Paige, my dear, I'm your mother.'

Leo took a step back in surprise, while Henry twisted his head quickly to look at his fiancé. But Paige stood frozen. There was a roaring in her ears, and she couldn't focus properly.

_I'm your mother…I'm your mother…I'm your mother…_

The words echoed inside her mind over and over again. This woman was her mother, her real biological mother?

'H…how? Why? I…I mean…' She mumbled. Henry let go of her hand. Instead, a different pair of hands enveloped her own, and she looked up to see the woman's face.

'I'm so sorry Paige. I wanted to keep you. You can't imagine how hard it has been to watch over you without being able to speak to you, laugh with you, hold you when you're upset…I wanted so badly to keep you, but it was better for us all if I let you go. The girls wouldn't have been able to become the Power of Three otherwise.'

'Girls? Power of Three? What…?' Paige's mind was in turmoil. After being without parents for so many years, could she finally have the mother she had wished for?

'I'm Patty Halliwell. Your father was Sam Wilder, my whitelighter. It was a forbidden union, and well, when you were born, we thought that the other girls wouldn't become the Charmed Ones if the Elders found out. Plus, with all the demons around, it was dangerous for you. We hoped that a kind family would adopt you, and that you would live a demon-free life. You have to believe me when I say that it was the hardest thing that I have ever had to do.'

'What girls?' Paige interrupted, although she thought that she already knew.

'Your half sisters. Prue, Piper and Phoebe.'

Everything hit Paige at once: the fact that she was half-whitelighter, half-witch, the fact that her biological mother was standing before her, and the fact that she had three sisters, who were also witches. The world spun, and Paige collapsed to the floor in a dead faint.

When she came around, she found herself in the arms of Henry. Patty crouched beside them, her face a mask of worry.

'What…what happened?' Paige muttered, her mouth dry. Patty reached out to touch her arm.

'I think it was shock,' she said kindly. 'It's a lot for you to take in at the moment.'

Paige nodded mutely. Then she struggled to sit upright.

'So what is the Power of Three?'

Patty began to explain.

'Prue, Piper and Phoebe make up the Power of Three- they are the Charmed Ones, the strongest witches known.' Patty smiled proudly. 'They fight evil, such as demons and warlocks. They even managed to defeat the Source of the Underworld! But they are witches with a mortal father. You are only half witch. Your father was a whitelighter, so you should have some whitelighter powers, too.'

'And why have you shown up now?' Paige demanded, her voice becoming stronger. 'Why haven't you tried to see me before?'

'Because I'm not here any more,' Patty said, sad once again. 'I died.'

'You…you're a ghost?' Paige squeaked. Patty nodded. Paige felt as if she should be more shocked, but after all that had happened over the course of the day, she really felt as if nothing would truly surprise her.

'I came here for a purpose,' Patty told Paige in a more urgent voice. 'A Charmed One will die if you don't help them.'

'How can I help?' Paige asked in confusion.

'You can do anything, Paige. You too are Charmed.'

Patty began to fade.

'Please help them. I don't want one of my girls to visit me in the Afterlife. Not now, anyway. It's too soon.'

She had almost disappeared.

'Mom!' Paige called out.

'_I love you,' _Patty whispered as she vanished. Paige stood still for a moment.

'I love you too,' she answered quietly. Then she turned to Leo.

'Can you do your weird orby-thing again? I need to go find Piper and Prue…my…my sisters.'

'Are you ok?' she asked Henry as Leo took hold of her arm. Henry nodded dumbly. Paige reached up to give him a quick kiss, and then she and Leo disappeared in a burst of blue lights.

'This cannot be happening,' Henry breathed. He stared at the spot where his fiancé had disappeared, then turned and bolted for the door.

* * *

'So, are you ready?' Prue demanded as she looked at Piper. Piper nodded, staring up at the huge walls. 

'Here goes nothing,' she muttered, pulling a piece of paper out of her pocket. 'When you find your path is blocked, all you have to do is knock.'

Prue drew the outline of a door on the wall, and knocked. A door appeared suddenly on the wall.

'Come on,' Prue hissed, yanking it open.

'Wait!' a voice called out softly. Piper and Prue turned to see Leo and Paige running towards them.

'What are you doing here?' Prue demanded.

'We'll explain later,' Leo said hurriedly. 'Paige is here to help. She's half whitelighter, half witch.'

Piper looked at Paige curiously. Melinda had been the only white/whitelighter that she had known of before. Now this girl was one too?

'I'll go first,' Prue states, stepping through the door. Piper, Leo and Paige followed.

'You know, most people break _out _of prison,' Piper complained as the door swung shut behind them.

* * *

Ok, so there is chapter 11. I hope you all don't hate it, although I will be the first to admit it isn't as good as some of the other chapters…Oh well, what's done is done, I suppose. They are getting ever closer to the final reckoning…DUM DUM DUUUUH!!!!! 

Thank you: **Afw, Princess Pinky, Hotcutii, Dantay and l.a.mitchell **for your reviews!

**Princess Pinky: **I totally agree with the whole Sam thing, I don't think he would be a whitelighter again either if he was with Patty in the Afterlife! And I feel that if the sisters can see their mom and other dead relatives, why don't they do it more often? I mean, I think everyone in the world would like a chance to speak to their lost ones. So yes, Paige could well be speaking to Sam and Patty again very soon. As for Henry, he is more used to magic since Pratt exposed it to the world, but I don't think he'll be so calm with the whole 'Hi I'm your dead mother just popping in for a chat' thing!!!

**Dantay: **I'm glad you enjoyed it anyway! Prue has always been my favorite character, so I'm very pleased that I'm writing her realistically!

As always, please review!!!!!!!!


	12. The Clock is Ticking

This chapter jumps back and forth between Phoebe and her sisters a lot, because I want to show you what's happening all at once! The clock is ticking… Anyway, hope you aren't confused. Here it is...

* * *

**Chapter 12**

The door clanged shut behind the two guards as they entered Phoebe's cell. Nathaniel Pratt stood on the other side of the glass, watching as they handcuffed his victim. He smiled satisfactorily.

Phoebe hardly struggled as she felt the cold steel snap shut around her wrists. She was being led to her execution, and there was nothing she could do about it. The letter addressed to her sisters lay on the floor, a crumpled memento of Phoebe's life. Soon, it would be all that remained of Phoebe Halliwell.

The guards pushed her roughly out of the door, and down the corridor. She stumbled past cells containing people wrongly accused of witchcraft. They turned to stare at her as she was led by, silent pleas filling their gaze. Phoebe could feel their pain.

'I'm sorry,' she whispered. It was all her fault. If only she hadn't been seen…

She walked forwards haltingly, the two guards muttering as they forced her onwards. They arrived at another door. It was in here that Pratt stood, his finger pointing to the post in the centre of the room. The guards hauled her over and she was chained to it tightly. Through the glass, she could make out the sombre faces of the journalists as they scribbled furiously in their notebooks.

_If only I could have seen Prue and Piper one last time _she thought sadly.

* * *

'Please be quiet,' Prue hissed as she found herself standing in a long dark corridor. 'I don't know how many guards are about.' 

Piper inched closer to her sister.

'You lead,' she whispered. Prue muttered something darkly under her breath, but pressed forwards. Piper followed, with Paige and Leo after her.

Paige couldn't stop staring at Piper and Prue. Now she knew that they were her sisters, she saw them in a totally different way. She began to imagine what it would have been like to grow up with them, as one big family. Prue would have been her protector,she decided, while Piper would have been the sister tell her problems to. She hadn't met Phoebe, but she could imagine them being close friends, getting into all sorts of problems.

'Freeze!' a voice called out.

'Gladly!' Piper called back, lifting up her hands and twitching them in the guard's direction. Paige stared, opened mouthed, at the power her sister possessed.

'That is so cool!' she whispered. Piper heard her, and turned around to flash a smile.

'Come _on_,' Prue urged as she slipped past the frozen guard. Piper gave him a grin as she squeezed by, staring at his unmoving face.

They hurried down endless passageways, Leo telling Prue which way to turn as he sensed his charge.

'It's just down here!' Leo said finally. Just then, there was a crack as a bullet whistled past the shocked group.

'I don't think you should go any further,' a voice growled. Prue spun around quickly, and sent the guard flying.

'Careful, Prue!' Piper admonished. 'He's not a demon.'

'That's a matter of opinion,' Prue sniffed, then sighed. 'I suppose vanquishing them is out of the question…'

The guard's colleagues backed up warily.

'She's a witch!' they muttered.

'Nice going, Prue,' Piper hissed out of the side of her mouth. She lifted up her hands and froze the group. Prue smiled sheepishly.

'Sorry, it's just my instinct.'

* * *

'Witches have been causing no small amount of evil in this town, in this country. Perhaps even the world. Our society today is corrupted because of them. They have hidden themselves away, blending in with the innocent citizens, always plotting their next evil act. But no longer. Today will be the beginning of the end for witchcraft. And it will also mark the beginning of the end for our society as we know it. No longer will there be evil spread about this country. For we have found the source…the _witches_.'

He paraded up and down in front of the glass, enjoying being the object of attention of the journalists and television crews. Phoebe felt the cold of the pole seeping through her clothes, and shivered.

_Ironic, _she thought bitterly _I feel cold just before I'm burnt to death.

* * *

_

Paige hurried after the two witches and their whitelighter as they hurried down the corridor. Something her mother had said was playing over and over inside her mind.

_A Charmed One will die if you don't help them._

But how could she help them? She didn't even understand what her abilities were; yet Piper and Prue seemed so powerful. They didn't need her help.

_A Charmed One will die if you don't help them._

Maybe there was something specific she was meant to do.

_A Charmed One will die…_

She must have meant Phoebe, right?

* * *

Phoebe's mind raced as Pratt addressed his audience.

_Just do it quickly! _Her mind screamed. She didn't want to stand here, simply waiting to die.

Pratt came to the end of his speech.

'Let today be a lesson to all those who would seek to defy human nature with their way of life. Let today serve notice that black magic will not be tolerated in our society and let today be remembered as the day we burned the witch.'

Nathaniel Pratt threw out his arm, pointing at Phoebe with a quivering finger. She shut her eyes, waiting for the searing hot flames.

* * *

So, drop me a line and tell me what you thought! I know the chapter was rather 'bitty', but it was meant to be like that, jumping back and forth, blah blah blah.

Thank you: **Shawn-n-Bell, Awf, Hotcutii and Charmedfan90 for your reviews!**

Please review!!!!!!!!!!


	13. What time to stay in?

Wow, I haven't updated in a while! Sorry about that!! The only excuse I have is that I have had looooaaads of work. So, here is the next chapter, with my apologies.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

The flames didn't come. Phoebe's eyes snapped open, and she gazed about in confusion.

'P…Piper? Prue? And…and Leo?' she whispered, convinced that she was seeing things.

'Come on, do you really think we'd let you burn?' Prue said, attempting to sound cheerful as she flicked her fingers and unbound Phoebe. The younger Halliwell stumbled away from her execution spot, straight into her sisters' arms. For a moment, all three sisters stood there, unmoving. Paige watched on, an ache in her heart. She wanted family like that as well. She just wasn't sure if these three women would allow her to join their family.

Leo cleared his throat.

'Piper, the freeze isn't going to last forever.'

The Charmed Ones, reunited once more, broke apart and looked at one another.

'This is far from over,' Prue muttered darkly. 'Once Pratt finds you missing, he's going to be even more rigorous with his witch trials.'

Piper nodded in agreement. Phoebe turned her face away.

'Prue. Piper. I'm so glad you came to get me…but…'

She couldn't continue, and instead just stood there, tears running down her face. Piper had her arms around her in a second.

'Honey, what's wrong?'

'This is my fault. And there's only one way to stop it.'

Slowly, Phoebe turned and retraced her steps back to the metal pole.

'I have to burn. No, just listen to me,' she said as Prue and Piper opened their mouths to argue. 'I was the only one Pratt really wanted. Once I'm out the picture…'

'Then he'll simply carry on hunting witches. Don't believe otherwise, Phoebe,' Prue told her younger sister seriously. 'Pratt is in this far too deep, now. He has to carry on, or lose face.'

'She's right, Phoebe. Once your gone, there's no Power of Three either.'

'But what other choice do we have?' Phoebe cried. 'I won't let innocents die because of me. That's our job: to save the innocents. If I could save some by sacrificing myself…then I'm willing to do it.'

Leo stepped forwards before the sisters could continue arguing.

'The Elders realised that you wouldn't know what to do. They told me to tell you this: reverse time to when this all started, and you will have a second chance. You can stop this all from happening if only you go down a different path.'

'We can't reverse time,' Phoebe argued, a faint glimmer of hope in her heart. 'We would need someone like the demon Tempus.'

'Why couldn't we reverse time?' Prue asked suddenly. 'We sped time up to vanquish Tempus. I'm sure I can come up with a spell quickly.'

Piper bit her lip.

'Messing with time is dangerous. What if we go back in time like we did before, and we aren't actually in our bodies?'

Paige gaped as she heard this conversation. Going back in time? Witches were far more powerful than she previously thought.

'It's our only chance, Piper. Do you want to lose your baby sister?' Prue demanded. Piper shook her head, but turned to Leo.

'How many years do we have to reverse?'

Leo shrugged.

'I think the Elders said it would be ten.'

'Ten years…?'

'Let's go,' Prue ordered. She held out one hand to Phoebe and the other to Piper. Standing between her sisters, Prue began to chant.

'The bond which was not to be done, give me the power to see it undone…'

Paige watched in horror. Only an hour or so ago, she had found out that she was a witch, and that she had sisters, and now they were going to reverse time. Today wouldn't have happened, and she wouldn't remember anything. She had to at least tell them she was their sister.

'And then turn time back to whence it was…'

Paige opened her mouth to stop them, but someone beat her to it.

'NO!' Leo shouted. Prue stopped, and spun around to face him.

'What? …Why?'

'Because…because…' Leo seemed to struggle with himself. 'Because I know what will happen if you reverse time and choose the other path. The Elders showed me your future.'

'Leo, what is it?' Piper asked.

Leo smiled weakly.

'I was forbidden to tell you, but forget the rules. We did.' He gazed at Piper before continuing. 'Piper…you and I are happily married, with three kids. Two boys and a girl. The girl is called Melinda, but she's not our Melinda who we have now. Phoebe…you find love, I promise, and you have three kids too.'

'Then what's the problem?' Phoebe interrupted. She didn't _want _to burn, and reversing time seemed the only other option.

'It's Prue,' Leo said quietly. 'She doesn't have a future.'

There was a deathly silence.

'I die?' Prue asked calmly. Leo nodded.

'Not right away. But you will. You try and save an innocent, and…'

He couldn't continue.

'Well, better me than Phoebe and countless innocents. But what about the Power of Three?'

'The Elders were confident that it would continue. But they didn't tell me how.'

'Let's carry on then.'

'No, Prue!' Phoebe said. Piper turned to Leo.

'And you were just going to stand there and let us kill our own sister? Because that is what we would be doing if we turned back time. God, Leo, I can't believe you sometimes.'

Leo opened his mouth, hurt, but was interrupted by Phoebe.

'You can't do this, Prue.'

'It's the only way. Only one life will be lost, instead of many.'

Prue had kept a hold of her sisters' hand all of this time, and now she opened her mouth again.

'The bond which was not to be done, give me the power to see it undone…'

Her hands were shaking, but she was pleased to find that her voice sounded quite steady. The cries of her sisters were faint in her ears as she continued the spell, trying not to think about what was facing her...or the fact that she had very little to face in her life ever again.

'And then turn time back to whence…'

Paige made a split decision. She had to tell them now.

'Wait!' she cried. Prue's shoulders slumped.

'Who is that?' Phoebe asked in confusion, only just noticing Paige.

'I have to tell you something,' Paige said urgently, 'I'm your…'

And then Pratt, the guards and the journalists unfroze.

'Witches!' Pratt screamed. 'They're all witches. Get them!'

'Run!' Prue shouted, pushing Phoebe ahead of her. Phoebe dashed out of the room, followed by Paige, Leo, Prue and finally Piper. They hurried down the corridor, running as fast as they possibly could with the guards and Pratt racing after them. Suddenly, a shot rang out. Piper raised her hands up to freeze the scene. Prue spun around, to move the bullet with her mind. Nobody moved for a few seconds, and then slowly, Piper sunk to the floor.

* * *

Soooo, I'm going to leave it on that nice little cliff-hanger for you all! If you are all really nice and review, I will try to get the next chapter up ASAP!!!

Thanks to: **Shawn-n-Bell, Awf and Hotcutii **for the reviews!

Please please review!!!


	14. Chaos

This chapter is dedicated to all of you Piper/Leo fans out there! I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's one that I have been waiting to write!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

'Piper!' Leo screamed. He ran over to his ex-wife, tears slipping unbidden from his eyes. She lay crumpled on the floor, gasping for breath as the blood flowed from the bullet hole.

'L…Leo?' she croaked, trying to make out his face. Her eyelids were growing heavy, and she couldn't see clearly anymore.

'Hold on Piper,' Leo whispered. 'I'll heal you.'

He placed his hands over her wound, and waited for it to start healing. But his power didn't work.

Paige had backed up against the wall, her hand over her mouth. She had never seen so much blood before, and had certainly never been in this situation before. She felt confused, scared and upset.

Phoebe, meanwhile, had hurried over to Piper too, and was crouched by her sister's other side, grasping the cold hand.

'Leo, heal her,' she pleaded.

'It's not working,' he said, panicked.

Prue had heard the shot, had seen Piper get hit, and had seen Pratt standing there, a gun in his hand. Red-hot anger seared through her mind as she stared back at the man who had tried to kill both of her sisters. The more she stared at him, the angrier she became. She couldn't think properly, couldn't keep a control on her emotions…on her powers. The small flame that was her powers had flared up, burning hungrily like a forest fire, flowing out of her body. She shut her eyes, oblivious to her surroundings.

Paige watched in horror as the eldest Halliwell lost control. Prue's face was lit with a pure white glow, as she concentrated on some hidden thought. And then the ground began to shake. The walls shifted uneasily from side to side. Plaster fell from the ceiling. And the floor was shaking so hard that Paige's hands scrabbled against the wall in an effort to keep herself standing. Prue's powers were causing an earthquake.

Phoebe tried to hold back tears as she gazed down at Piper. Her sister's face was white as a sheet, and she was still gasping for breath.

'Phoebe?' Paige called in a small, scared voice. Phoebe ignored the strange girl that had followed them, and concentrated on her sister. She hadn't even noticed the ground was shaking.

'Leo, heal her!' she urged once again.

'PHOEBE!' Paige yelled out. Phoebe looked up. The girl was pointing to Prue. Phoebe scrambled to her feet, but had difficulty standing due to the fact that the whole building was moving.

'Prue?' Phoebe called out. Prue was standing stock-still. The earthquake, which was wrecking havoc on everything surrounding it, did not even stir a hair upon Prue's head. She was unaffected, staring out through glazed blue eyes.

Leo, meanwhile, cradled Piper in his arms.

'Piper, I'm so sorry,' he whispered as he watched his ex-wife struggle to breath. 'For some reason, I can't heal you.'

His voice choked for a moment, but he continued.

'I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for all our arguments. I'm sorry for all the times that I wouldn't listen…and…and I'm so sorry for leaving you. I didn't want to, Piper. You have to believe me. Four years ago, the Elders showed me something important. Something about our future.'

Prue found herself in a corridor full of cells. She saw people caged up, gazing out at her with pleading eyes. Then she turned back to face the way she had come, and saw hundreds of Prues.

_I_ _must have astral-projected myself here. But I seem to have copied myself over and over…_ Somewhere, buried deep under her anger was the rational, clear-thinking Prue. She knew what to do. Running to the nearest cell, she flicked her hand and the door swung open.

'Get out of here!' she screamed at the startled prisoners. Small chunks of the ceiling began to rain down on their heads. Without needing to be told twice, the cell's inhabitants bolted out through the door, not even looking at the hundreds of Prues they were running past. Each and every Prue now copied what Prue herself had done. Cell doors burst open, people streaming out and running for their lives as the building began to collapse around them.

'You see, Piper,' Leo continued. 'The Elders saw your destiny. They saw you, Prue, Phoebe and Melinda all get killed. Something had gone terribly wrong with a vanquish. They told me that if something about our life changed, then that future wouldn't happen. They told me to leave you so that it wouldn't happen…I'm so sorry, Piper. I didn't want to leave you, but losing you altogether would have been worst. I thought that I was saving your life. I didn't know that you'd end up here…'

The walls had begun to crumble. Paige stumbled forwards, arms covering her head in an attempt to stop the onslaught of falling stones. She made her way towards Phoebe, who was screaming at Prue.

'Prue, stop it! Prue, what's happening?' Phoebe's voice was as loud as she could make it, but it was still difficult to hear her over the rumble of the earthquake. She didn't dare touch her older sister. There was a glow emanating off of Prue, and Phoebe could feel the waves of power coming from her.

'Phoebe!' Paige shouted. 'If we don't get out now, we'll be crushed! The building's about to collapse.'

Paige's hopes of having a family were rapidly disappearing as she glanced frantically at the chaos around her. Prue seemed to have completely lost control of her powers, Phoebe was frozen to the spot, and Piper was…

_Oh god, Piper!_ Paige remembered.

'All I wanted was for you and Melinda to live, and be happy. I hoped that you would get over me, and stop feeling the pain. I never did…I just locked it away.'

'L…Leo?' She couldn't see him, but she could hear his voice. He seemed so far away.

'I'm right here, Piper,' he soothed. 'I won't leave you ever again. I promise.'

'I…feel…cold.' She managed to gasp out. Tears fell from Leo's eyes as he watched her, desperately trying to get his powers to work.

'Come on!' he yelled at no one in particular. 'Work, dammit!'

'I love you,' Piper whispered.

'No, Piper, no!' Leo yelled. 'Piper, please!'

But she didn't reply. He cradled her head, and leant down to kiss her forehead.

'I love you too.'

And a burst of bright light shot from his hands.

* * *

Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter! The response was so quick, I was very flattered! 

So, thanks to: **SSL, -0-charmed-freak-0-, Charmed4eva112, Shawn-n-Bell, Awf and Hotcutii** for the reviews!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Or maybe not…it is a bit depressing. Oh well. Drop me a line and tell me what you think! There's a beautiful little blue button down there just waiting to be pushed…

Oh, and I have written a oneshot called Brain Drain if anyone is interested in reading it...Please do!

Please review!


	15. Searching for the Answer

**Chapter 15**

The light that burst from Leo's hands grew stronger and stronger, until he realised what it was. He placed a shaking hand over Piper's wound, and held his breath. At a painstakingly slow rate, the bullet hole began to close up. The blood melted away, and suddenly, it was all gone. Leo gave a relieved laugh, and turned his head to look at Piper's face. A pair of chocolate brown eyes gazed back at him. Piper sat up carefully, hand to head.

'Urgh, I feel…' she couldn't continue as she found Leo's lips pressed to hers. Then as suddenly as he had kissed her, he pulled away.

'Sorry,' he muttered. Piper stared at him in astonishment.

'You really do still love me?'

Leo hadn't known how much Piper had been able to hear when she was dying. Now he realised that she had heard everything he had said.

'I…Yes, yes I do,' he told her firmly. He was about to say something else, but before he could, Piper had stretched up to kiss him. The couple were wrapped in their own world, not noticing the chaos that encircled them.

Phoebe and Paige both fell to the ground, the floor shaking too much to stand.

'Prue?' Phoebe croaked. She stared up at her older sister with worriment in her eyes. Prue was becoming paler and paler. It was as if her actual life-force was being drawn from her body. Paige crawled over to Phoebe.

'What do we do?' she half-shouted over the deafening noise coming from the falling stones.

'I don't know! We could try and snap her out of whatever trance she seems to be in, but I'm worried that it might hurt her.'

'I'm new to all this,' Paige told Phoebe, panic in her eyes. 'You have to be the leader here.'

Phoebe felt an icy pit form inside her stomach. She had always been the youngest of the family. Prue was the leader, not her. Phoebe couldn't imagine losing a sister. It was her greatest fear, the one hidden so deep inside her heart that even she had trouble recognising it. Suddenly, Phoebe remembered her other sister.

'Piper?' she yelled, twisting her head around to the place where she last remembered the middle sister to be lying. To her relief, she saw Piper and Leo…kissing! Her wonderment was short lived, however, as she turned her attention back to her sister who was still in danger.

'Piper, Leo, get over here!' she called over the noise. Piper and Leo jumped apart, looking like guilty teenagers. Then the full danger of their situation hit them.

'Oh my…Prue!' Piper gasped, crawling over to join Phoebe and Paige. 'Leo, what should we do?'

'If you try anything physical to get her back, I think you could risk losing her completely. Her soul seems to be connected to her powers.'

'Prue, can you hear us?'

The hundreds of astral-Prues had disappeared, and Prue found herself back in her body. There was darkness inside her mind, and she couldn't think clearly. Fear threatened to take her over completely, as she felt herself slowly slipping away with her powers.

_Prue, can you hear us?_

She was sure that she could hear Piper's voice. But wasn't Piper dead? Didn't Pratt shoot her?

_Prue, your powers don't control you. You control them. So fight it._

There was Phoebe's voice. Prue struggled to clear her mind of the darkness.

_Prue, I haven't known you for long, but I do know that you are strong._

There was another voice there, one that Prue couldn't place. The more she tried to remember who it was, the clearer her mind became. Suddenly, she remembered everything. Her eyes snapped open, and she looked down to see Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo crowded around her feet.

'Hey,' she half-smiled at Piper, relieved to see her alive. And then she collapsed on the floor.

Paige relaxed as the ground ceased to shake. She stood up on wobbly legs and tried to stand firmly. Piper, Phoebe and Leo were still by Prue's side. Leo had his hands held just above Prue, and a glow was emanating off of them. Paige watched in astonishment as Prue groaned, and then opened her eyes.

_He must be able to heal people _Paige thought jealously. _Being a witch will be better than I had hoped!_

Piper and Phoebe flung their arms around Prue.

'Ooof!' she groaned, and then laughed at her two younger sisters, arms wrapped tightly around the pair.

'I can't believe we almost lost you!' the three said at once. And then they looked at one another.

'Whom exactly were you referring to?' Prue teased Phoebe. Phoebe smiled.

'Both of you!' she informed her sisters. 'We all almost lost each other.'

Paige moved back slowly, feeling as if she were intruding on some private moment.

_They're your family now, too _she thought to herself. _You'll have to tell them the truth soon._

She opened her mouth to say something…anything, but the sisters were still talking.

'We have to sort this whole mess out for once and for all,' Prue was telling Piper and Phoebe as she struggled to her feet. 'If I really did cause this earthquake, who knows what damage might have resulted because of it. I have to fix this.'

'Well, we certainly aren't turning back time,' Piper retorted. 'Pheebs and I almost lost you today, and we don't want to have to go through all that for real.'

'I almost lost you two as well,' Prue snapped back. 'And it isn't just the question about my life. What about all of the innocents that will still be hunted, especially after what happened today? We three will be fugitives, running from Pratt and his men. And what if I killed innocents with the earthquake?'

'We'll think of something,' Phoebe broke in. 'We always do.'

'What if we can't, though? We need a solution now! Today, I felt what it would be like to lose you two. I mean, we only just got Pheebs back when Piper was shot… I don't want to risk something happening to either of you.'

'Prue, how do you think we felt when we risked losing you today?' Piper asked gently. She realised that her sister was being overprotective again.

'Yeah, Prue. I mean, if we reversed time, we would have to live through that,' Phoebe added. Prue bit her lip, realising the sense in what they were saying.

'Ok, fine.' She agreed, relieved that she wouldn't have to face dying again. _At least not until the next demon attack._

'That still doesn't leave us with an answer.'

'Guys?' Paige said tentatively, but she was so quiet that no one heard.

'I suppose we could try erasing the memories of everyone,' Phoebe suggested.

'Come on, Pheebs. Not even we are that powerful!' Piper scoffed. 'It would take an enormous amount of energy- something I don't think any of us are fit to use right now, let alone whether or not we actually have enough power.'

'Guys?' Paige repeated, this time a bit louder.

'Well, I don't hear anyone else coming up with a better idea,' Phoebe retorted. 'And it is a good plan, if only we could do it.'

'Guys!' Paige raised her voice. She needed a lot of nerve to say what she was about to say. She had to do it now, before she was too scared.

'No offence, but who are you, exactly?' Phoebe asked Paige.

'I'm Paige Matthews,' Paige replied hurriedly.

'She's half witch, half whitelighter,' Prue explained.

'Just like Melinda,' Piper added.

'Actually, I'm something else as well,' Paige cut in. 'I'm also your half-sister.'

* * *

Well, another chapter done. I hope you all enjoyed this one. At least it wasn't as depressing as the last one! Only a few more chapters to go… I'm getting near to the end! 

A question to all of you who have read my fic 'Brain Drain'- it was meant to be a oneshot, but I got a couple of reviews asking me to continue. Should I make it into a mini-story (4 chapters, or so) or is it best to leave it there?

Thanks to: **Hotcutii, Charmed4eva112, Awf, Charmedfan90, SSL, Shawn-n-Bell and scme** for the reviews!

Please review!!!!


	16. Four Sisters

Sorry I didn't update earlier, but I have been soooo busy with work, etc. Anyway, here is the next chapter. And I've included another flashback (haven't put one of those in for quite a few chapters!).

This isn't my best work, but oh well. Hope you enjoy it anyway...

* * *

**Chapter 15**

'You're our what…?' Phoebe asked in astonishment.

'That's impossible!' Piper gasped at exactly the same time.

'It's really true,' Paige insisted. 'Your…our mother came to me, to tell me.'

She gave a shaky laugh.

'It was hard for me to believe it at first, even though I _wanted_ to believe it. I mean, after my adopted parents died, I always hoped that my real family would come and find me. It never occurred to me that I would find you first.'

Paige could hardly believe that it had simply been a few hours since she had first met Piper and Prue, and everything had started to happen. Now she found herself closely scrutinised by Piper, Phoebe and Leo. Prue, however, was staring at the ground.

'I should have guessed,' Prue said softly. Everyone spun around to face her.

'What do you mean?' Piper demanded.

'I was six years old. It was the middle of the night, and I was thirsty, so I got out of bed and went downstairs…'

_Flashback. Prue stumbled back up the stairs, having satisfied her thirst. Tiredness had crept in again, and all she wanted to do was climb back into bed and sleep. But then she heard voices. Patty's bedroom door was open, and Prue crept closer, suddenly feeling wide awake. She could see Grams, who had her back to the door. Then Grams moved, and Prue caught sight of her mother. She gave a gasp._

'_Who is it?' Grams approached the door hurriedly. 'Oh Prue honey, what are you doing?'_

'_Mommy, what's wrong?' Prue asked in confusion. Her mother, who normally had an extremely slim waist, was sitting on the bed with an enormous stomach!_

'_It's nothing, Prue sweetie,' her mother replied gently. 'Mother, please hurry up.'_

_Grams picked up Prue, and carried her into the room. Prue could hear her grandmother whispering something. Penny sprinkled some sparkling dust onto Patty with her free hand. As Prue watched, Patty's stomach started to shrink before her very eyes. Suddenly, Patty was back to her old self again._

'_Come on Prue, back to bed.'_

_Prue had already begun to fall asleep in her grandmother's arms._

'When I woke up in the morning, I couldn't remember whether it had been a dream or had actually happened,' Prue explained.

'So, what you're saying is that Paige is telling the truth?' Piper questioned. Prue nodded.

'I saw Patty too,' Leo broke in for the first time. 'Paige's father is Sam, Piper.'

'As in Sam, mom's whitelighter?' Piper asked. Leo nodded.

Paige held her breath, feeling sick with anxiety. What if the Halliwells hated her? What if they wanted nothing to do with her? What if…?

Prue, Piper and Phoebe stared at Paige for a few moments, and then turned to stare at one another. Phoebe broke into a large smile.

'Welcome to our dysfunctional, nutty family!'

Paige gaped at her, and then looked at Prue and Piper. They too were smiling.

'You…you mean it? You don't hate me?'

This time it was Piper who answered.

'Why should we?' she shrugged. 'There's always room in our family for one more.'

'And you did put your own life in danger by helping us today,' Prue added.

Prue's words made everyone think about the problem they all faced. Phoebe voiced everybody's thoughts.

'How are we going to fix this mess?'

The group stood still for a few minutes as they tried to think of a plan. Paige couldn't help having a large grin plastered on her face. She had finally met her real family.

_I guess when you are a witch wishes really can come true._

'I still like my memory idea,' Phoebe said suddenly.

Piper put her hands on her hips.

'Really Pheebs, I thought that we had discussed this already.'

'How about if I help?' Paige asked tentatively. 'I am half witch, after all.'

There was a moment's silence.

'It might work…' Piper said slowly.

'The Power of Four?' Prue asked.

'Well, she is family,' Phoebe agreed. Paige felt rather lost as she heard this confusing conversation.

'So I'm helping?'

Phoebe nodded vigorously.

'Leo, can you orb us back to the Manor?' Piper asked with a smile. Leo took hold of Paige's arms with one hand and Phoebe's with the other. Piper grasped Phoebe's spare hand while Prue linked arms with her on her other side.

'I feel like a pack-animal,' Leo grumbled as the group disappeared in blue orbs.

They reappeared in the Manor.

'Urgh,' Paige groaned. 'Does your stomach always feel like this when you orb?'

'You get used to it,' Phoebe smiled. 'And for your sake, I hope you do. You are half whitelighter too.'

Paige stumbled, her legs still feeling wobbly after having orbed. Prue put out an arm to stop her from falling. Suddenly, blue lights filled the room and washed over the four girls. The chandelier above them glowed brightly. And then it was over as quickly as it had begun.

'I think,' Piper said in a hushed voice, 'that the Power of Four has just been awoken.'

'Now you really can't escape this family,' Phoebe joked as Leo orbed out and back again, this time clutching the Book of Shadows.

'We need to find a memory spell…' Prue muttered as she flicked through the book. 'AHA!'

'Found one?' Phoebe asked, peering over Prue's shoulder.

'To erase memory,' Prue announced. She stood up, taking a deep breath. 'Are you ready?'

Piper took hold of Prue's right hand, and Phoebe took hold of her left. Paige hesitated, and then grasped Phoebe's other hand.

'Ready,' she said.

And Prue began to read from the book.

* * *

So I hope this chapter was ok, and that you enjoyed reading it!!! I know there wasn't much happening, but the next chapter will have a bit more action. Anyway, after all the action of the last few chapters, the girls deserved a break!!! Heh heh… I will try to update as quickly as possible, but I do have loads of work. 

Huge thank you to all of you have reviewed. It is so great to get people's feedback!!

So thanks: **Ally-617-luv-tv, -0-charmed-freak-0-, EmeraldCityTourist, Afw, CharmedOneForever and Shawn-n-Bell!**

And please review!!!!!!!


	17. The Power of Four

I'm really sorry I haven't updated for ages! I tried updating yesterday, but my brain wasn't working, so I decided to leave it until today!

Btw, the spell used in this chapter is not mine!!!!! It comes from the Charmed book 'Date with Death'.

Oh, and if you didn't know, a seismologist is a scientist who studies earthquakes.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Prue began to say the spell. Paige clutched Phoebe's hand tightly as she listened to the words.

'Let memories of these events cease to be past tense…' Prue chanted.

_What if I don't remember my sisters? _Paige thought in a panic. _What if I don't remember them and they don't remember me?_

'Wipe the slate as clean as air, let no recollection haunt them, ne'er,' Prue continued.

'Join in,' Phoebe mouthed to Paige. All four girls took up the chant together.

'Let memories of these events cease to be past tense. Wipe the slate as clean as air, let no recollection haunt them, ne'er.'

A strong wind started to blow, whipping their hair about their faces. Phoebe felt Paige's grip tighten, and increased her own hold on Prue's hand. The four girls could feel their magic flowing through them to combine with the spell. Prue felt the power that she had previously been unable to control. Phoebe, who had been the most accepting of magic, smiled with delight at the feeling. Piper, who had had a love-hate relationship with her powers over the years, now felt a strange and rather grudging attachment to them, while Paige, who had never experienced this sort of power before, felt scared yet invigorated.

Prue now began to say a version of the Power of Three spell to enhance the memory spell.

'The Power of Four will be evermore!'

Phoebe grinned and joined her sister.

'The Power of Four will be evermore!'

They were all chanting it now, each with their eyes shut, concentrating on completing the spell. Their magic burst from the Manor and spread over San Francisco, enveloping everything in its path.

'The Power of Four will be evermore…The Power of Four will be evermore…'

Now the magic had covered America, reaching over the border into Canada, spreading over the sea east and west.

'The Power of Four will be evermore…The Power of Four will be evermore…'

The magic had reached Europe, continuously pressing forwards. The Elders felt the burst of good magic with pride, while the Underworld was a mess of confusion and fear.

'The Power of Four will be evermore…The Power of Four…will be…evermore.'

Each of the sisters suddenly felt drained. One by one, they dropped to the floor.

'The Power of Four,' Paige muttered.

* * *

Phoebe groaned as her brain began to wake up. She prised her eyes open, trying to ignore the pounding headache as she slowly sat up. Sunlight was filtering through the curtains. She turned on the radio as she stumbled over to the window._'And it's beautiful weather this fine Friday morning…'_ The presenter said cheerfully. Phoebe jumped as she remembered the day before. 

_Friday?_

She spun around to look at the calendar hanging up on her bedroom wall.

_If today is Friday, that would mean…_She stared at the calendar. _It's the 27th of February. I'm free._

Her legs felt shaky, and she sat down hurriedly. Relief washed over her as she stared around her bedroom. She hadn't slept in this room for six months. It felt a little odd to be back in her own bedroom at the Manor, but it was definitely comforting too.

'_Seismologists are attempting to understand how yesterday's earthquake suddenly came about. According to Sidney Lothar, San Francisco's top seismologist, the epicentre of the earthquake appeared to come from within San Francisco itself. Experts are rather baffled at the suddenness of the earthquake, especially as there were no warning foreshocks._

_This earthquake has been the strongest earthquake to hit San Francisco since the infamous earthquake of 1906. Amazingly, however, there has only been one report of a death. Nathaniel Pratt, San Francisco district attorney, was tragically killed when Hobart State Penitentiary, the only building of our city to be completely destroyed, was reduced to rubble. Mr Pratt was visiting the penitentiary when the earthquake hit, and the building collapsed. Fortunately, the prison has been empty for six months, so there were no further casualties._

_This earthquake has certainly shocked the citizens of our city. Some mysterious force seemed to be at work during the earthquake. We have been receiving reports from all over the city from people claiming that they were saved by people dressed in strange white robes. Most mysterious…'_

Phoebe listened to the radio intently before wandering out of her room. Piper was just leaving the bathroom as she walked on to the landing.

'My head,' Piper groaned.

'Have you heard what's on the radio?' Phoebe demanded. Piper nodded.

'Looks like the spell worked. Where's Prue and Paige?'

Phoebe suddenly remembered the startling revelation of the day before.

_I'm not the youngest any more _she realised as she remembered Paige. Just then, Leo orbed in.

'Ah, you're awake,' He said with a smile. 'I put Prue and Paige in Prue's old room. Both of them seem pretty out of it. I think it'll take them longer to recover than you two. Prue was already weakened by her escapade yesterday, and Paige isn't experienced in using magic.'

'How come we remember everything that happened?' Phoebe asked her brother-in-law, but it was Piper who answered her.

'In the last year or so, we've been using magic for personal gain far too frequently. I expect that this is one biiiig consequence of our actions.'

Phoebe nodded, and then began to walk slowly down the stairs.

'Need…caffeine…' she moaned. Piper smiled at her little sister, and then returned to her room to get dressed. She flashed Leo a grin.

'At least there are some good things to remember,' she told him, stretching up to give him a kiss.

A few minutes later, Piper left the Manor. She walked down the street, on her way to pick up Melinda from Leo's neighbour. People who passed her on the street seemed more relaxed, and there were no guards haunting each corner. A man even smiled at her as she walked by.

_Things certainly seem to be set right _Piper thought with satisfaction. She reached the house and rung the doorbell. Sara, Leo's neighbour, opened the door.

'Hello Piper. Melinda's just getting her things together.'

'Great. Thanks for having her,' Piper said brightly. Melinda came running out, clutching her backpack.

'Mommy!' She cried, throwing her arms around Piper. Piper smiled. Things definitely seemed to be looking better.

* * *

Ok, so I am now drawing to a close with this story. I think that there will be one or two chapters more, and that is it. I hope you liked this chapter!

Thanks to: **StoryGirl83, Shawn-n-Bell, Afw, PiperandLeoFan101, -0-charmed-freak-0-, SSL, CharmedOneForever and Hotcutii** for their reviews.

Please review!!!


	18. Aftermath

Ok, so I am soooooo sorry that I haven't updated for absolutely ages!! I hope you guys haven't forgotten my story!!! I do have zillions of excuses as to why I haven't updated sooner, but I don't think you actually want to hear them, so on with the story!!

* * *

**Chapter 18**- A couple of days later 

Paige shifted uneasily from foot to foot. She lifted her hand hesitantly, and then dropped it again. For a few seconds she remained frozen, staring at the green door in front of her. Finally, she found enough courage to knock.

BAM. BAM.

It felt like hours before she heard movement coming from within. The door creaked open, and suddenly his face appeared.

'Paige?' Henry broke into a huge grin and flung the door open wide. 'Paige! Why didn't you call? I wasn't expecting you back until tomorrow!'

He reached out and pulled her into a passionate kiss before hugging her tightly.

'Never ever go on a trip that long again!' He told her sternly.

Paige leant back in his arms so that she could see his expression.

'What trip?'

'Har har, very funny,' Henry sighed. 'I mean the trip that you've been on for the last five months. Never again, do you hear me? Or next time I go with you at least.'

_He doesn't remember _Paige realised. _This is going to be difficult._

'Um, Henry?' Paige said quietly. 'There's something I need to talk to you about.'

'Do you want a cup of tea?' Henry asked nonchalantly as he dragged Paige through the front door. Paige bit her lip.

'No thanks, Henry. Please, I think you should sit down for this.'

Henry looked at her in alarm.

'You aren't having second thoughts about the wedding, are you?' He asked anxiously. Paige half-laughed.

'No, nothing like that. Although, you might be the one having second thoughts after this…'

'Paige, you're scaring me. What is it?'

'Do you believe in magic?'

'Well…I've…I've never really thought about it. Why?'

'Because…because…Candle!' Paige called out. She had been practicing with Phoebe over the last few days to control her powers. She still couldn't orb, but she could call for things. The candle appeared in her hand.

'How…how did you do that?' Henry asked in astonishment. 'That's one neat magic trick!'

'It's not a trick Henry. I'm a witch. A good witch. I only found out a couple of days ago myself. I have three half sisters who are also witches, and we do good things. We help people. Please Henry, you have to believe me. We aren't the kind of witches from myths, who ride around on broomsticks. I-we-have powers to help people with…and…and…'

She trailed off.

'I understand how scared you are of me. It doesn't matter, really. You don't want to marry a freak. I understand,' she turned her head away from him so that he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes. A hand came to rest on her arm.

'Paige, I asked you to marry me because I love you. And I am prepared to marry you for better and for worst. I love you and nothing is going to change that.'

Paige held her breath.

'Paige, look at me.'

She turned to look at his face.

'I'm not afraid.'

He leant in and kissed her.

* * *

Prue was curled up on the couch in the Manor. She had still not fully recovered from the events of a couple of days ago. Her strength had been so used up that she felt too tired to even return to her own home. Piper entered, carrying two cups of coffee. Phoebe followed with a third cup.

'Hey Prue,' Piper said quietly. Prue looked up at her sisters.

'Hey' she replied. Phoebe dropped down beside her on the couch, and wriggled closer.

'We realised that we haven't had any sister time for absolutely ages,' Phoebe announced. Piper smiled and sat down on the other side of Prue, and offered her a cup.

'I think we need to talk, Prue. You go to work seven days a week, and live halfway across town. You hardly ever come to visit us, and you work non-stop. We need to reconnect as sisters.'

Prue gazed at Piper, and then turned to look at Phoebe. Her secret popped up unbidden in her mind.

'I…I think I should tell you something.' She stopped, afraid to continue. Then she felt Piper's armed around her shoulders, and Phoebe's hand clutch her own.

'We kinda thought you might have something,' Piper said softly.

'You remember Roger, right?'

'How could we forget,' Phoebe muttered darkly.

'Well, I…I was pregnant when I was engaged to him. I never told him. I was going to…but then…'

'But then he made his move on me,' Phoebe finished. 'Prue, why didn't you tell us?'

'Because I lost it that night. I was too upset to look where I was going, and a car hit me. And then you moved away, and …I didn't want to remember. When you came back, and the Power of Three was formed, the old memories came back. But I didn't want to mention it because I thought that you would blame yourself. And I didn't want that. It wasn't your fault.'

Phoebe sniffed audibly.

'Are you sure?' she said quietly. Prue looked at her quickly.

'Of course I'm sure! Anyway, that wasn't the worst time.'

'You mean…?' Piper stopped as Prue nodded.

'Yes, with Andy. It was just after you got back from Hawaii, and we had defeated the ghost of Alcatraz. I know we agreed to just be friends, but one things led to another and…well, I found out I was pregnant a month after Andy's funeral. I didn't tell you guys because I was worried that if I did, my baby would disappear. But when I was eight months pregnant, I was attacked by that cloning demon…and…and…'

'I think we know the rest,' Piper spoke quietly. 'It must have been hard for you when I became pregnant with Linnie.'

Phoebe watched her eldest sister in surprise. Prue was actually crying. It was the first time Phoebe had seen her cry since Andy had died. She opened her mouth to say something reassuring, but someone else beat her to it.

'Auntie Prue, why are you crying?' Melinda asked softly. The three girls looked up in surprise.

'I'm crying because I'm sad,' Prue told her niece with a ghost of a smile. Melinda nodded slowly and then frowned.

'It's not good to be sad,' she said with an eight-year-old's wisdom. She walked forward and sat on Prue's knee, hugging her aunt as she did so. 'Mommy hugs me when _I'm _unhappy and it makes me feel better. Do you feel better now?'

'Much better,' Prue replied with a smile as she hesitantly hugged her niece back.

* * *

Ok, so I apologies again for the delay, and for the fact that this chapter is so short! My brain seemed uninspired for ages. This chapter isn't the greatest, and I'm worried that it's a little boring with all the talking, but I felt that these things needed to be tied up before we move on to the epilogue (which is the next and last chapter). I hope you all liked it, however! I promise to update in a couple of days this time! Cross my heart and hope to die and all that…

Thanks for all of the great reviews!!

Thanks: **StoryGirl83, CharmedOneForever, SSL, PiperandLeoFan101, Afw, Hotcutii and -0-charmed-freak-0- **for your reviews!

And pretty please review!!!!!!!!


	19. Epilogue

So here it is, everyone. The last chapter of this story!! Enjoy! Oh, and if you're wondering why Sam (Paige's dad) is dead, it is because I decided that he wouldn't have become a whitelighter again after his death, once he was in the Afterlife with Patty. So in my story, he died and stayed with her. Come on, we all know he was happier dead…

* * *

**Epilogue**- 7th August 2009 

'I'll get it!' Phoebe yelled as the doorbell rung. She hurried to the door as fast as her extremely high heels would let her. 'Paige! Henry!'

'We're a bit early, I know,' Paige began, holding Henry's hand in her own, and clutching a present in the other.

'Not a problem! Paige, you do know that you're welcome to come by at any time. You're our sister. Don't forget that.'

'Half sister,' Paige corrected with a smile. Phoebe waved her hand airily.

'Whatever,' she said dismissively. 'Are you going to stand on the doorstep all day, or are you going to come in?'

Paige and Henry stepped inside and followed Phoebe into the sitting room. Paige deposited the brightly wrapped present next to the mountain of other presents that sat in prime position on the coffee table.

'Where is the birthday girl anyway?' Paige asked Phoebe.

'I'm in here!' Piper called from the kitchen. 'Just getting the last bits together!'

'Piper couldn't resist cooking, even on her birthday,' Phoebe whispered. 'She realised that if Prue or I cooked, then we would be having a _terrible _meal!'

'Speak for yourself,' Prue interrupted as she came into the room. 'I happen to be able to cook extremely well, thanks very much.'

'_Yeah, she can cook toast,' _Phoebe mouthed behind Prue's back. Paige sniggered.

'Phoebe…' Prue said in a warning voice. Phoebe put on an innocent expression. 'I don't have to see you to know what you're doing!'

'Alrighty then!' Piper cut in as she came into the room. Paige gave her a hug.

'Happy birthday Piper!'

'Open your presents!' Phoebe squeaked in a baby voice. The others laughed.

'Not yet…' Piper said. The sound of orbs came from the hallway, and Leo walked into the room, hand in hand with Melinda. 'Ok, now we can!'

Half an hour later, the room was filled with laughter as Piper opened the last present on the table and Henry finished telling his joke. Paige was sitting next to Henry on the couch, her fingers entwined with his. Leo was perched on the arm of Piper's chair, Melinda on the floor at his feet, while Phoebe and Prue were squashed together on the other armchair.

'That's the last of them,' Piper announced, leaning back with a sigh. 'I don't know how to thank you all.'

'Don't thank us yet!' Phoebe said. Prue smiled.

'We have one last gift,' she told her younger sister. 'Although, it's kinda for Paige too.'

Paige sat up a little straighter.

'Hmm?'

'You'll just have to wait and see!' Phoebe chortled. 'It's not just yet, anyway.'

'Ah, then now is a good time for me to say a few things,' Paige said, suddenly serious. The others turned their attention to her. 'The house down the road is up for sale, and Henry and I were thinking of buying it.'

'That's great!' Piper said. 'Prue and Phoebe have just got a house right nearby too. Prue's moving back into our vicinity, and Phoebe's moving out so Leo and I…Anyway, it would be wonderful to have all three of my sisters close by.

'And I also want you three to be my bridesmaids at my wedding,' Paige announced. Phoebe gave a whoop.

'I love being a bridesmaid!'

'You know what they say, Pheebs: three times a bridesmaid, never a bride!' Piper gave a grin.

'Har har,' Phoebe glared at her sister. 'Anyway, can we give them the surprise now, Prue?'

Prue smiled.

'I think so…'

She stood up and gestured to the hallway.

'It's up in the attic.'

The group of seven piled up the stairs and into the attic. Piper stopped in confusion.

'Why are all the candles set up?' she asked. By way of an answer, Prue and Phoebe moved closer together and began to chant.

'Hear these words, hear my cry, spirit from the other side come to us, we summon thee, cross now the great divide!'

Blue lights appeared in the circle of candles. Piper watched, her hands over her mouth as three people became apparent.

'Happy birthday sweetheart,' Patty said as she stepped out of the circle and became corporal.

'I second that!' Penny echoed as she followed her daughter. Piper had an enormous grin on her face as she hugged her mother and grandmother.

'This may be my best birthday ever!'

'I think someone wants to meet you,' Prue whispered in Paige's ear. Paige stared transfixed first on her mother, and then on the man that still stood in the circle.

'Hello Paige,' Sam said quietly. 'So I finally get to meet my daughter!'

'You…you're…' Paige couldn't finish. She stepped forwards hesitantly, and gave her father a hug for the first time.

* * *

'Happy Birthday dear Piper, happy birthday to you!'

They all stopped singing and cheered loudly as Piper blew out her candles. Leo placed his arm around her and held her close.

'You can't believe how good it is to be able to hold you again,' he whispered in her ear. She smiled in way of a response, resting her head on his shoulder and grasping Melinda's shoulder with her hand.

'The feeling's mutual,' she replied. 'I'm so glad that we're a family.'

Melinda wriggled free of her mother and went to sit on Prue's knee. Just then, the doorbell rang.

'I'll get it,' Prue sighed. She stood up, swinging Melinda onto one hip and carrying her to the front door. She pulled it open to reveal a dark-haired man standing on the steps.

'Prue Halliwell?' the man said. Prue stared at him.

'Do I know you? Aren't you the guy that I saw at the supermarket? And again in the carpark? Are you following me or something?'

The man shook his head.

'No! Well…yes. It's not what you think,' he said quickly. 'I was…sort of sent here by the Elders. I'm…I'm a Cupid. I was supposed to help you to find love again. But…'

He looked at Melinda, who had her arms wrapped around Prue's neck.

'I don't actually think you need me after all.'

Prue nodded with a smile.

'I don't think so, no,' she replied.

'I'll just be going then,' the Cupid backed away.

'Prue, who's there?' Phoebe came clattering into the hall. 'Well hello there! Friend of Prue's?'

'I was just leaving,' the Cupid said.

'No need!' Phoebe replied hurriedly. 'We were just about to have some cake. Care to join us?'

Phoebe grasped his arm firmly, and yanked him inside. She gave Prue a wicked grin.

'_Wow,' _she mouthed, and Prue smiled.

'Let's get cake!' Melinda cried, jumping down from Prue's arms and running after Phoebe and Cupid. Prue turned to follow, and then looked back. Smiling, she lifted her finger, and the door to the Manor swung shut.

* * *

So the story is over!! A big thank you to all who have reviewed, especially Shawn-n-Bell, Afw, Hotcutii and –0-charmed-freak-0- who have been reviewing since the beginning! Shawn-n-Bell was my first ever reviewer!

Thanks to: **OneBendingRobot, Shawn-n-Bell, Afw, piperloveleoalways and PiperandLeoFan101 **for the reviews on the last chapter!

I hope you enjoyed reading this story, and I certainly enjoyed writing it. Please review for the last time. It would be great to get to 100 reviews! And I have some ideas about a sequel, if you guys want one. Please leave me your thoughts!

And if you liked this story, please check out my new fic '**The Time of Death'**


End file.
